Darkly Dawns This Story
by VivynKat
Summary: Darkwing Duck se las tiene que enfrentar con sus enemigos. Pero hay nuevos amigos, y transformaciones en los personajes de St. Canard. Pero, ¿podrá Darkwing derrotar al villano máximo?
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales no me pertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal de Darkwing Duck ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia a su agrado.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Darkly Dawns This Story

**Darkly Rises This Story**


	3. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Probablemente, las cosas no tenían que salir así. Probablemente, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Probablemente…

…ella hubiera muerto.

¿Tenía alguna importancia? No demasiada. Quizás no lo tuviera en otras circunstancias. Pero cuando se enteró de las noticias, e inspeccionó los resultados del test de ADN que su subordinado le entregó, lo comprendió todo.

Era muy cierto que los agentes Barker se encontraban entre los mejores. Y llevaban ya años trabajando para la organización. Pero las cosas no tenían que terminar así.

- Señor…

Se volteó a ver a su subordinado, quien le miraba con preocupación. Con esa sencilla mirada fue lo que hizo que su muro de resistencia psicológica se desmoronara.

- No me digas que…

Su subordinado asintió lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos. La primera noticia fue un golpe para todos. Pero la confirmación de la segunda lo fue más.

- ¿Cuál de los dos?

- Era John.

- ¿Y Lina lo sabía?

- No lo creo…

John. Y no lo aparentaba.

El funeral iba a ser sencillo. Todos los miembros de la agencia iban a ir. Los Barker eran especiales. Pero, desafortunadamente, no tenían amigos. Más que su superior, por supuesto.

John Barker había entrado hacía años a la agencia. Era uno de los mejores reclutas. Allí conoció a su rival, Lina Edwards, otra excelente recluta de la división femenina.

Ambos lucharon por graduarse, por ser los mejores. Al convertirse en agentes oficiales, se casaron. Se habían enamorado de la forma más mágica que él, su superior, había visto. Y lo aprobaba. ¡Claro que lo aprobaba! Y fueron felices.

Pero pensar que John era un doble agente… Que en realidad estaba trabajando para esos secuaces de F.O.W.L. ¿Habrá sido dinero? ¿Rebeldía? La verdad es que no lo entendía. Amaba a su mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser su enemigo? ¿Cómo pudo engañarla?

Y Lina… Trató de protegernos a todos. De proteger a la ciudad.

- Él no fue quien se la llevó – dijo su subordinado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo dices, Grizzlikof? - preguntó, mirando al oso.

- Él no se la llevó. Fueron los de F.O.W.L. Querían probarla para una especie… de experimento.

- ¿Que sería…?

- Entrenar agentes desde muy pequeños. Aumentar su capacidad física y mental. Crear monstruos. Cuando John se enteró que secuestraron a su hija, fue a rescatarla. Trató de detener el plan de F.O.W.L. Y al parecer, Lina le ayudó.

- Pero eso no los salvó. Con una explosión de tal magnitud…

No pudo terminar la oración, pero Grizzlikof asintió, dando señales de que le entendía. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la criatura que yacía dormida sobre la cuna del Hospital de St. Canard.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?

J. Gander Hooter, director de la agencia S.H.U.S.H., levantó en brazos a la pequeña loba de apenas 6 meses, y se la quedó viendo con ternura.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó J. Gander, esperando una respuesta del oso, quien buscaba en una hoja de papel la información.

- Lunizabeth – le respondió.

- Lunizabeth Barker – dijo J. Gander, mientras sonreía -. Es un milagro que estés viva.


	4. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

La Universidad de St. Canard es una de las más prestigiosas del país. Los que se gradúan allí son tomados rápidamente en el campo laboral. Algunas empresas hasta se pelean por tomar a un determinado egresado.

Pero su reputación no viene de una situación de antigüedad, la cual efectivamente posee. Sino más que anda de su nivel de dificultad. Sí es cierto que hay muchos egresados a lo largo de los años. Pero la mitad de los recién ingresados a la universidad son expulsados a mitad de primer año de carrera. No dan la talla intelectual para permanecer en la institución. Pero eso no parece ser problema para muchos otros.

Faltando una semana para inicios de clases, los estudiantes se la pasan disfrutando su tiempo libre en la gran metrópolis de St. Canard. Pero hay dos jóvenes que nos interesan en estos momentos.

- Señorita, ¿puedo hacerle una encuesta?

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Sí, sí! Es sólo una pregunta sencilla – dijo emocionado el reportero.

- Claro – respondió amablemente la joven.

- ¿Cree que la ciudad debería deshacerse de ese payaso de Darkwing Duck?

- ¿Sabe, señor? – interrumpió la amiga de la joven -. Esa pregunta está sobrevalorada.

Y se llevó a su amiga, alejándola del periodista decepcionado.

- Lucy, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Créeme, Luni, es por tu propio bien. Ese tipo tenía otras intenciones.

- Tú siempre tan mal pensada.

- Y tú siempre tan inocente – le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa -. Mamá dijo que teníamos que estar en casa antes de las cinco.

- Sí, si. El tío Gander viene a cenar – respondió cansinamente Luni.

Lunizabeth Barker tiene 21 años. Su especie es poco vista en la ciudad de St. Canard, pues no hay muchos lobos por esa región del país. Su mejor amiga es Lucianne Lorens, también de 21 años, pero prefieren que la llamen Lucy. Ambas son estudiantes de la Universidad de St. Canard.

Lucy estudia Biología. Siempre se sintió fascinada ante los seres vivos, y tenía una vena científica estupenda. Muy contrario a Luni, quien estaba estudiando para ser Comunicadora Social.

Hace unos 20 años, Luni perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces, los mejores amigos de sus padres la adoptaron y la criaron como una hija más. Luni estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que la familia Lorens había hecho por ella. Sobre todo al aceptarla siendo tan diferente. Los Lorens eran una familia de patos, con un plumaje color crema muy suave. Mientras que Luni, al ser una loba, sentía que desentonaba en algunas ocasiones. Pero los Lorens procuraron que casi nunca se sintiera así.

A las 6:30pm llegó el tío Gander, una paloma de mediana edad con un carácter muy dulce hacia sus sobrinas. Al verlo, Lucy y Luni se abalanzaron sobre él.

- ¡Niñas, niñas! ¡Tengan cuidado! Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

- Tío, no digas tonterías. Eres tan fuerte como un roble – comentó Lucy, con sus típicas referencias a plantas.

- Gracias, mi Lucy.

La familia Lorens no era muy grande. El señor Lorens había fallecido cuando Lucy y Luni tenían cuatro años. Le había dado un ACV. Desde entonces, la señora Lorens y el tío Gander se ocupaban de su educación y crianza. Ambos estaban muy orgullosos de los resultados.

- Supongo que ahora sí nos dejarás usar tu carro para ir a la universidad, mamá – comentó Lucy en mitad de la cena.

- Sabes que necesito el carro, hija. Las verduras y las flores no se llevan solas todos los días a la feria para venderlas.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¿Sabes lo lejos que está St. Canard?

- ¿A una hora de aquí? – respondió sarcásticamente la señora Lorens.

- ¡Exactamente! Siempre llegamos tarde a las clases… Aunque eso en realidad es culpa de Luni – dijo Lucy, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

- ¿Quién te manda a tener una hermana medio marmota? – bromeó el tío Gander, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Luni como respuesta.

- Lo siento, hija. Tú y Luni tendrán de seguir tomando el autobús. Y Luni debería tratar de levantarse más temprano – dijo la señora Lorens.

Siguieron cenando en silencio. Luego, la pequeña familia Lorens pasó a tomar café en la sala, para escuchar las noticias de su tío sobre la ciudad.

Gander Hooter trabajaba para una empresa libre de lucros en el centro de St. Canard. El sueño de Luni era un día trabajar como comunicadora corporativa en esa empresa. Y siempre que iba a visitarlas a su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad, traía nuevas noticias de la metrópolis.

- Creo tener la solución a sus problemas, mis niñas – les comentó su tío, siempre con su tono de profundo cariño.

- ¿Problemas? – preguntaron al unísono las dos amigas.

- ¿A qué te refieres, tío? – preguntó la señora Lorens.

- A su problema con la universidad – dijo, dejando su tasa de café sobre la mesa -. Hablé con tu prima Helen, Lucy. Está dispuesta a recibirte en su casa.

- ¿¡En verdad! – preguntó alegremente Lucy, saltando de alegría -. ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo?

- Bueno… No veo por qué no. Helen es una mujer hecha y derecha. Supongo que puedes ir.

- ¡Si! – gritó emocionada Lucy.

- Pero, ¿qué hay de Luni? – preguntó la señora Lorens, recibiendo una mirada triste del tío Gander.

- Helen dice que no quiere ser responsable de alguien más que de Lucy. Que está muy ocupada para esas cosas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Luni con tristeza. Pero la loba no era ninguna tonta.

- Es porque soy diferente, ¿no es así, tío? ¿Porque no pertenezco a la familia?

- No digas eso, cariño – se apresuró a decir la señora Lorens, pero Luni se apartó de ella en un movimiento suave.

- Lo comprendo – dijo serenamente. Dirigió su mirada a Lucy con una sonrisa -. No pasa nada. Yo seguiré tomando el autobús. Y procuraré levantarme más temprano.

Y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, pero su tío no se lo permitió.

- Lunizabeth – le dijo suavemente -. No estarás con Helen. Pero logré pedirle a un amigo que te permitiera alojarse en su casa. Está a la misma distancia de la universidad que la casa de Helen.

- ¿Un amigo? – preguntó preocupada la señora Lorens.

- No te preocupes, Flora – le tranquilizó el tío -. Lo conozco muy bien. Trabaja para mí en mi empresa. Es un buen joven. Y tiene una familia. En verdad, confía en mí.

Ante esto, la señora Lorens asintió complacida. Lucy se abalanzó sobre su tío. Pero Gander estaba con la mirada clavada en su otra sobrina, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

**3 DÍAS ANTES**

- Grizzlikof. Necesito que nos dejes a solas – ordenó J. Gander.

El jefe de agentes especiales de S.H.U.S.H. salió hecho una furia de la oficina del Director. Cómo odiaba a ese pato. Siempre tan engreído y egocéntrico.

- Debo agradecerte nuevamente lo que has hecho por la ciudad, Darkwing.

- ¡Bah! No fue nada – dijo arrogantemente el pato enmascarado -. Un verdadero héroe siempre triunfa sobre las adversidades. Siempre logra salir ileso y atapar al villano en el momento en que…

- Y también… - le interrumpió bruscamente J. Gander – agradezco tu confianza hacia mí al revelarme tu verdadera identidad.

Ante esto, Darkwing se calmó un poco, mirando con seriedad al Director.

- Lo hice por si alguna vez me ocurre algo. Ya hablé con mi compañero, pero necesitaba a alguien más, sólo por si acaso… Alguien que se encargara de Gosalyn.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente – afirmó J. Gander -. Y necesito pedirte un favor. ¡Pero no a ti, Darkwing! – se apresuró a decir, al notar la pronta postura arrogante del héroe -. Sino más bien a Drake Mallard.

Aquello cogió fuera de base al enmascarado. ¿Qué podía hacer Drake Mallard que no lograra cumplor Darkwing Duck?

- Tengo una sobrina. Se llama Lunizabeth Barker. Vive lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad. Es estudiante de la Universidad de St, Canard, y le es complicado a ella y a su hermana llegar hasta acá todos los días. Su hermana se queda con su prima. Pero necesito que alguien se quede con Lunizabeth. Y ese alguien eres tú.

- ¿¡Que qué! – preguntó espantado el pato -. ¿¡Quiere que sea niñero de alguien de 17 años!

- Tiene 21, Drake.

-¿Y por qué no puede quedarse ella en casa de esa prima?

- Porque ella… es algo complicado.

- Ahá – respondió groseramente el pato, a lo que J. Gander perdió un poco la paciencia. Pero como todo, su reacción fue serena.

- Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, entonces. Pedir un favor ya no es suficiente. Tendré que ordenártelo al parecer, Darkwing Duck.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Porque esta agencia, y yo personalmente, te hemos sacado de muchos líos. Hemos ayudado a demostrar que eres un héroe y no un delincuente como muchos dicen que eres, y que la verdad, algunas veces pareciera que lo fueras. ¿Te menciono una lista? La prensa, la policía, la gobernación,…

- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Acepto! – respondió desesperado el pato.

- Las clases comienzan la próxima semana. Ella vendrá unos días antes.

Darkwing empezaba a salir de la oficina murmurando y gruñendo todo el camino. Pero al llegar a la puerta, tuvo que voltearse, pues J. Gander lo llamó una última vez.

- Ella es una buena chica, Drake. Te prometo que no te causará problemas.


	5. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

- ¿¡Cómo que una huésped! ¿¡Estás loco!

- ¡Gosalyn! Le estás hablando nada menos y nada más que a tu padre. Respeta un poco – advirtió Drake severamente.

- ¿Una extraña en nuestra casa? ¿Hablas en serio?

- No es una extraña. Es la sobrina del Director de S.H.U.S.H. Y me lo pidió como un favor.

- Sí, claro.

Pero la discusión acabó allí, pues el timbre de la casa Mallard acababa de sonar. Drake Mallard abrió la puerta y se encontró con J. Gander y una joven perro.

- Buenos días, Drake.

- Buenos días, J. Gan… ¡Digo! ¡Señor Hooter! – se apresuró a corregir Drake.

Por detrás de Drake se asomó Gosalyn y Launchpad, mirando con curiosidad a la que sería la nueva miembro de la casa.

- Les presento a Lunizabeth Barker, mi sobrina.

Lunizabeth le dio la mano tímidamente a Drake, quien se la quedó viendo con sospecha. Con ayuda de Launchpad, Lunizabeth comenzó a subir su equipaje por las escaleras hacia su habitación, seguida muy de cerca por Gosalyn.

- ¿Está seguro que es su sobrina? – preguntó incrédulo el pato.

- Completamente seguro.

- Pero… Es una perrita… Y usted es…

- Es una loba, Drake.

- ¿Una loba?

- Sí. Raro en St. Canard, lo sé. Y es mi sobrina porque en mi familia la adoptamos luego de que sus padres murieran.

Aquello le cayó a Drake como un balde de agua fría. Decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Despidiéndose de J. Gander, comenzó a entrar en la casa. Pero el Director le tomó por el brazo, atrayendo su atención.

- Cuídala, Drake. Es lo único que te pido.

Y con eso, se fue en un coche oficial de S.H.U.S.H. Drake esperó hasta que el carro dobló la esquina, y entró en la casa. Vio que todos se hayan en la cocina, y hacia allá se dirigió.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Y al parecer estaban esperándolo.

- ¿Entonces no eres una perrita? – preguntó Gosalyn.

- No. Soy una loba.

- Y te llamas Elizabeth – confirmó Launchpad.

- Lunizabeth.

Drake notó que la joven estaba muy nerviosa. El solo pensar que estaba sola en el mundo le hacía sentir pena por ella.

- Oye, ¿y tus padres? – preguntó Gosalyn, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

Lunizabeth contó su historia, de cómo perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella apenas era un bebé. Y que la familia de J. Gander la adoptaron. Y lo feliz que fue con ellos. Al terminar, Gosalyn se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

- Te entiendo. Yo tampoco conocí mucho a mis padres. También murieron cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El señor Mallard no es tu padre? – preguntó sorprendida Lunizabeth.

- Yo… la adopté – contestó nerviosamente Drake, recibiendo una sonrisa de reconocimiento por parte de la loba.

- Y usted es aviador, señor McQuack – dijo Luni, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Así es. Pero llámame Launchpad.

- Y a mí me puedes llamar Drake. Señor Mallard me hace sentir que soy viejo.

- ¡Porque lo eres! – se burló Gosalyn.

- ¡No, no lo soy! – le respondió su padre.

- Oye, Lunizabeth…

- Por favor, llámame Luni.

- Oye, Luni. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? – preguntó la joven Mallard.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan!

- ¡Genial! – dijo Gosalyn, arrastrando a la loba a la sala.

- Creo que se llevarán bien después de todo – comentó Launchpad.

- Si… Creo que si – contestó Drake, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Viendo como las dos féminas de la casa jugaban Wiffle Boy, Drake llegó a la conclusión de que la loba y su hija no se llevarían tan mal. Sabía que a Gosalyn no le gustaba nada la idea de tener una extraña en la casa. Pero al enterarse de que tampoco conoció a sus padres, creó una especie de nexo entre ambas. Las dos se comprendían mutuamente. Comprendían el vacío de no conocer a ciertas personas que merecían haber conocido. Pero también compartían la dicha de haber crecido con otras personas que las querían.

No dudaba de la palabra de J. Gander de que la joven no le iba a causar problemas. Pero el joven pato sospechaba que el Director le había asignado una especie de misión oculta.

- ¡Nah! – negó la idea enseguida con un movimiento de brazo, espantando a su compañero -. Creo que ordenaré pizza.

Las clases habían comenzado otra vez. Luni estaba sorprendida de haber llegado a tiempo a su primera clase. Se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, y aún así llegó a tiempo. Y comprendió que, aunque se levantara a la misma hora que en casa de los Lorens, llegaba a tiempo por vivir en casa de los Mallard. Estaba más cerca.

- Wow… Y este tipo de conclusiones son excelentes para ti a esta hora de la mañana – bromeó Lucy.

- Anda. Búrlate. Sabes que no soy una persona madrugadora – respondió soñolienta la loba.

La Universidad de St. Canard tenía un campus enorme. Muchas de las carreras existentes y necesarias para el país se estudiaban allí. Y aunque Luni y Lucy estudiaban distintas carreras, tenían las horas de la mañana y las de almuerzo para reunirse y conversar.

- ¿Qué tal tu prima Helen? – preguntó Luni.

- Bueno… Es algo excéntrica – comenzó -. Y siempre está dándome consejos de belleza. Dice que debería usar lentes de contacto.

- No lo creo. Te ves bien así.

- ¿Sí, verdad? ¡Gracias! – respondió exasperada la pata -. ¿Y qué tal la familia Mallard?

- Son muy buenos conmigo. Aunque el señor Mallard siempre se ve algo cansado. Por so trato de ayudarlos en la casa. Gosalyn es una gran niña. Y Launchpad es una buena persona.

- ¿Ayudarlos en la casa? ¡Pero si tú ni sabes cocinar! – exclamó Lucy.

- Pero sé hacer otras cosas – se defendió la loba.

- Si, claro – dijo Lucy, para salir del tema -. ¿De qué trabaja?

- El señor Mallard me comentó que él se graduó de la Universidad de St. Canard como Ingeniero Mecánico y de Sistemas.

- ¿En serio? Esa es la carrera más difícil. Seguro es un cerebrito.

- Bueno. Viste como uno, al menos. Pero lo que me parece extraño es que trabaja de noche. Junto con Launchpad.

- Pero seguro gana mucho dinero. Si su hija estudia en la Escuela Superior de St. Canard… Esa institución es cara.

- Lo sé.

Pero Luni obvió muchos de sus pensamientos. No sólo le parecía raro que el señor Mallard trabajase de noche. Sino también su comportamiento. Muchas veces era extraño. Más de lo normal. Como si tratara de ocultar algo. Y en varias ocasiones le había visto con heridas menores que aparecían de la noche a la mañana. Como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza… o hubiera caído de un quinto piso.

Aún así, Luni se encontraba de gran humor. Estaba más cerca de la universidad, y podía seguir levantándose a la hora de siempre. Gosalyn aún le tenía un poco de aprehensión. Pero Luni estaba dispuesta a ganarse su amistad. Launchpad era muy bueno con ella, y el señor Mallard, aunque muchas veces seco, se preocupaba por ella.

- Pero tengo que mencionarte a los Muddlefoots.

- ¿Los Muddlefoots? – preguntó sorprendida Lucy -. ¿Qué es un Muddlefoot?

Los vecinos de Mallard. Son… ¿cómo dirías tú? ¿Especiales?

Lucy le iba a reclamar su sarcasmo, pero las clases iban a comenzar, y si no se apresuraban, iban a llegar tarde. No que el primer día fuera tan importante. Pero Luni tenía un gen de responsabilidad que le comía los nervios cuando no cumplía con su deber: ser estudiante.

- ¿Pero por qué esta niña? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

- Esa _niña _tiene todo de especial. Nunca creímos que la volveríamos a ver. Necesitamos que la captures y le coloques el Brain-Scanner.

- ¿El Brain-Scanner? ¿En serio?

- Ella tiene una… formula. Digamos un algoritmo esencial para la creación del Proyecto Último.

- Y hablando de misterios, ¿de qué trata ese _Proyecto Último_? – se burló el agente del nombre -. Nunca me lo mencionaron.

- Ni te lo vamos a mencionar, Steelbeak. Luego de tu último desastre hace un par de meses, deberías agradecernos que no te hayamos expulsado de la agencia.

El gallo trató de sujetar su corbata para mantener la calma, tragando el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta mientras miraba las sombras que le contemplaban desde la pantalla LCD de su escondite en la fábrica de colchones abandonada.

- Haz tu trabajo bien esta vez, Steelbeak. Y reconsideraremos devolverte tu status de agente nivel dos de F.O.W.L.

Y la transmisión acabó. Soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo, el gallo se dispuso a armar un plan para tener éxito en su misión. Que lo rebajaran a agente nivel tres era humillante. Sobre todo ante sus Eggmen. Pues ellos eran agentes nivel cuatro. Tendría que hacer lo imposible para que sus superiores le devolvieran su status original.

Y mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su pico de metal, Steelbeak sabía justamente cómo desarrollaría su plan.


	6. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Darkwing Duck se hallaba paseando de un lado a otro en la Torre Darkwing del Puente de St. Canard. Launchpad, su compañero de lucha contra el crimen, se encontraba ajustando ciertos engranajes del Thunder Quack. El último aterrizaje entra entre los primeros 10 peores en la lista de Darkwing.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, DW.

El enmascarado no le prestó atención. Siguió caminando de un lado a otro de la torre.

- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Darkwing paró repentinamente, lanzándole una mirada incrédula a su compañero. Qué bueno que fuera buen aviador. Sin contar los aterrizajes. De lo contrario, Darkwing le hubiera dado un sartenazo por la cabeza, a ver si se le despertaban las neuronas de una vez por todas.

- Es Lunizabeth…

- ¿Luni? ¿Hablas de nuestra Luni?

- Ah… Si, Lanchpad. Hablo de Luni. Sospecho que J. Gander la puso bajo mi custodia por alguna razón más importante que solo darle una habitación más cercana a su universidad.

- Algo importante… ¿Cómo qué?

- Es lo que estoy tratando de descifrar, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza.

- No veo por qué una joven que perdió a sus padres oculte algo. Además, es muy tímida.

- Ni lo menciones. No consigo que deje de llamarme señor Mallard. Me hace sentir viejo.

- ¿Y no lo eres?

- ¡Launchpad! ¡Sabes que no! ¡Hasta soy menor que tú! – explotó el joven pato, recibiendo una sonrisa de disculpa de su compañero -. La cosa es que Lunizabeth no tiene nada de sospechoso. Es sólo una estudiante de ciencias sociales… Qué impresionante – bufó.

A Drake no le impresionaba para nada el camino que la señorita Barker había escogido. ¿Ciencias sociales? ¿Para qué servían? Era la ciencia lo que ayudaba a que el mundo evolucionara. No el estudio de las sociedades, o la historia, o la filosofía. Pero sí tenía que admitir que, al menos, valía la pena la parte ética y moral de la carrera.

- Con razón te sigue llamando señor Mallard. La intimidas – comentó Launchpad, haciendo que Darkwing volviera a detener su paseo para verlo estupefacto.

- ¿Que yo la intimido? ¿¡Yo la intimido! ¡Yo no intimido a nadie! Bueno… Quizás a los villanos… Sí, a los villanos sí los intimido – se corrigió.

- La llamas "Lunizabeth". Cualquiera se sentiría regañado cuando lo llaman por su nombre completo. Deberías probar decirle Luni, como todos nosotros.

- Launchpad, ahora no estoy para ese tipo de tonterías.

- De acuerdo… Pero no te enojes… - dijo en voz baja Launchpad, llevando a Darkwing a un nuevo nivel de nervios. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Un par de minutos después, un Flash Quack proveniente de S.H.U.S.H. entró en la Torre Darkwing. El héroe lo tomó en el aire, y extrajo el mensaje codificado. Una nueva idea de Darkwing, luego del desastre de hacía unos meses, cuando los Eggmen de Steelbeak robaron un Flash Quack que revelaba información importante de la agencia.

Darkwing sabía el código de memoria. Él mismo lo había creado. Pero para ganar más tiempo, y sobre todo para que Launchpad entendiera el mensaje, decodificaba con ayuda de su computadora y un scanner el código secreto.

_Sujeto: Darkwing Duck_

_Hora: 19:06 PM_

_Mensaje: S.H.U.S.H. Prioridad 2_

¿Prioridad 2? Eso era importante. Significaba que era enviado personalmente por un miembro de alto rango de la agencia. O sea, Grizzlikof, o incluso el mismo J. Gander.

_Disturbios en la Universidad de St. Canard. Soldados de la F.O.W.L. causaron estragos. Algunos heridos. Departamento de Policía de St. Canard en el asunto._

Si la policía ya lo tenía todo bajo control, ¿por qué S.H.U.S.H. necesitaba su ayuda?

_Agente de F.O.W.L. secuestró una persona. Intenciones desconocidas. Detener agente de F.O.W.L. lo antes posible._

Claro. Un secuestro. Vivía para esto. Y sospechaba que se trataba de Steelbeak. Después de haber detenido su plan un par de meses atrás, Darkwing estaba seguro de F.O.W.L. le bajó el rango como agente. Y en esta misión, el villano buscaba recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado.

Arrugando el mensaje en su mano mientras se ponía su sombrero, Darkwing se acercó con decisión a su compañero.

- ¡Muy bien, LP! Tenemos una misión. ¡Al Thunder Quack!

**2 HORAS ANTES**

Era increíble. Inaceptable. Su horario era un asco. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y apenas estaba saliendo. Los estudiantes de su curso eran los únicos que quedaban en toda la zona de Ciencias Sociales de la universidad. ¿Por qué siempre los horarios horribles le tocaban a ella? Lucy, en cambio, tenía siempre un horario de primera. Lo más tarde que salía era a las cuatro de la tarde.

Y siendo las cinco, su amiga ya debe de estar en casa de Helen viendo "Gossip Duck", o algo por el estilo.

Pero viéndolo por el lado bueno, Luni ya no tenía que viajar una hora y media hasta la casa de los Lorens. La casa Mallard quedaba a diez minutos de la universidad en transporte público.

A pesar de ser el único curso que quedaba de Ciencias Sociales, la universidad rebosaba de estudiantes y profesores. Y nuevos alumnos.

Luni recordaba lo que era el cambio drástico de escuela a universidad, y los nervios que tenía. Pero lo que no soportaba, faltándole ya solo un año para graduarse, son los estudiantes creídos de primer año. Creen que con haber entrado en la Universidad St. Canard son la gran cosa. Y sí, no es fácil entrar en la USC.

- Pero tampoco es fácil mantenerse en ella, chicos. Así que pendientes – murmuró por lo bajo la joven, mientras pasaba por al lado de un grupo de nuevos que se reían escandalosamente.

**¡BOOM!**

Una explosión en la Plaza Central de la universidad hizo que todos los presentes comenzaran a gritar y a correr por todas direcciones. Luni se agachó en un acto reflejo, cubriéndose la cabeza con su carpeta. Luego de unos segundos, volvió su rostro hacia el origen de la explosión, buscando algún responsable. Pero no vio nada.

**¡BOOM! **

Una segunda explosión más cerca del Edificio Central volvió a crear estragos. Luni sabía que había peligro. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Comenzó a correr, pero algo la sujetó por atrás y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Luni pateó y golpeó, pero el sujeto que la llevaba era muy alto y corpulento. La llevaba a la fuente de la Plaza Central.

Allí, el sujeto la tiró al suelo sin cuidado alguno. Tres hombres, más pequeños, le amarraron las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas, para que no pudiera escapar. La tiraron contra la fuente junto a otros tres estudiantes. Lo curioso es que todas eran mujeres. Genial. Un violador psicópata o algo por el estilo.

Pero una risa metálica interrumpió sus pensamientos. De entre la humareda, apareció una figura alta y bien vestida. Un ave, con traje elegante.

- "¿Demasiado elegante para cometer un crimen, quizás?" – pensó sarcásticamente Luni.

A lo lejos, se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Al parecer, el villano no logró ejecutar correctamente su plan.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¿Dónde está el comunicador? La policía estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Un sonido de estática salía de un aparato que el villano recibió de sus hombres.

- Steelbeak aquí, reportándose desde la universi…

- ¿Tienes a la chica? – le interrumpió enojada la voz del aparato.

- Capturamos a cuatro. No estamos seguros de cuál es.

El sujeto acercó la pantalla del aparato al rostro de cada una de las estudiantes que temblaban de miedo. ¿Y quién no? Luni parecía una hoja de otoño. Sólo esperaba salir ilesa de toda aquella situación. Y que ella no fuera esa "chica" que mencionó la voz.

Cuando el aparato estuvo frente a su rostro, no pudo evitar parpadear ante la luz intensa que la alumbraba.

- ¡Es ella! – siseó la voz.

- "Genial".

El sujeto apartó el aparato e hizo un ademán con la mano. El mismo hombre corpulento volvió a aparecer, y la alzó en brazos, llevándola hasta un automóvil oscuro. El carro arrancó a toda velocidad. A lo lejos, Luni pudo escuchar una tercera explosión proveniente de la misma universidad.

- "Y ahora, ¿qué?

**UNIVERSIDAD ST. CANARD – 19:22 PM**

Darkwing y Launchpad quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que había sucedido. Al enmascarado le dolía ver cómo había quedado la hermosa universidad en la que había estudiado.

La Plaza Central tenía dos cráteres cerca de la fuente, y El Edificio Central tenía un hoyo por el piso tres.

Hablando con estudiantes, profesores, personal de la universidad y la policía, Darkwing logró enterarse de que, luego de la primera explosión, un grupo de hombres vestidos de amarillo con cascos comenzaron a invadir el campus. A su vez, que hubo cuatro estudiantes secuestradas, de las cuales se llevaron una.

- Oye, DW, ¿por qué una estudiante?

- No lo sé, LP. Pero si sé que, bajo la descripción de esos hombres que vinieron a invadir la universidad, el responsable de todo esto es Steelbeak. Tal como lo había sospechado…

Darkwing corrió dos calles hacia arriba, colgándose de un teléfono público para llamar a su casa. Nadie contestó. Supuso que Gosalyn estaría con Honker en la casa de los Muddlefoots, y que Lunizabeth estaría con su amiga Lucy.

- Bueno, LP. Sólo hay que encontrar dónde se oculta Steelbeak.

- ¿Y cómo lograremos eso?

Darkwing había descubierto mientras entrevistaba algunos estudiantes, que algunos Eggmen se hallaban con anticipación a la explosión en el campus, y que llevaban colchones encima. Darkwing sospechó que sería para protegerse de las primeras explosiones. El pato comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sujetándose la barbilla con una mano.

- Colchones, colchones… - murmuraba.

- ¿Crees que tenían sueño, DW?

- ¿Sueño? ¡Ahá! ¡La Fábrica de Colchones Sueño Seguro!

Corriendo, Darkwing bajo las dos calles de regreso a la entrada de la universidad, seguido de su compañero. Ambos se montaron en el Ratcatcher.

- ¿Fábrica de colchones?

- Una fábrica abandonada hace años, Launchpad – explicó Darkwing -. Y hacia allá vamos.

Con un rugido ensordecedor, el Ratcatcher aceleró por las calles de St. Canard hacia las afueras de la ciudad.


	7. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La Fábrica de Colchones Sueño Seguro se había creado hacía cuarenta años. Los primeros 25 años fue un éxito total. Pero al final, terminó quebrando por la competencia, y la fábrica, por 15 años, fue lugar ideal para ratas, criminales y fugitivos.

Pero en esos momentos, la fábrica estaba siendo ocupada por los soldados Eggmen de la agencia criminal F.O.W.L., comandados por Steelbeak, agente de nivel tres.

- Nivel tres… Ya verán que yo no pertenezco al nivel tres… - gruñia por lo bajo el gallo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la parte de producción de la fábrica.

Estaba esperando la entrada de transmisión de los superiores de F.O.W.L., para una confirmación más detallada de la rehén.

Un Eggman había encontrado su carnet estudiantil en su bolsillo, y gracias a ello, Steelbeak tenía la información necesaria de quién era la joven.

Su nombre es Lunizabeth Barker. Tiene 21 años, estudia Ciencias Sociales, es una loba… Qué extraño. Él nunca había visto un lobo en St. Canard. Hacía años que se habían mudado todos a la parte norte del continente. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Eso le daba un punto extra a que la joven tenía esa información necesaria para la agencia. Cuyos líderes se estaban tardando mucho en llamar, para su gusto.

Se volteó a ver a la chica. La verdad es que era bastante atractiva. Aunque sólo para jugar un rato con ella. A Steelbeak no le gustan los compromisos.

La joven se hallaba amarrada con resortes de colchó a una de las cintas verticales de producción. Luego de haberla sacado del campus, le habían hecho inhalar cloroformo para sumirla en la inconsciencia.

Steelbeak se acercó a ella, y levantó su rostro con una mano, agarrándole el mentón. Si ya le sorprendía el color gris claro de su pelaje, le sorprendió más aún la suavidad de su textura. Quizás los lobos tenían mejor pelaje que los perros.

Mientras, en el techo de vidrio de la fábrica, dos sombras oscuras observaban el interior de la parte de producción.

- ¿La ves por algún lado?

- Sí. Está amarrada a una cinta. Y creo que está inconsciente.

Launchpad iba a decir algo más, pero Darkwing lo silenció con un susurro. Seguía con la mirada los pasos nerviosos de Steelbeak. No entendía que estaba esperando. No hacía nada. Sólo paseaba nerviosamente. Pero Darkwing se alertó al ver al gallo acercarse a la figura inerte de la chica secuestrada. Vio cómo el gallo tomaba el rostro de la joven y lo alzaba, y que…

Los ojos azules de Darkwing se abrieron a más no poder de la sorpresa, y en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de horror.

- Lunizabeth – fue el susurro que dejó escapar el pato enmascarado.

Pero ese susurro fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a batir fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¡No puede ser! – susurró de sorpresa Launchpad -. ¡Es Luni!

- "Sabía que había algo extraño tras todo esto" – pensó Darkwing, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. J. Gander le rendiría cuentas más tarde.

- Hay que rescatarla, DW.

- No me digas – respondió sarcásticamente el pato.

Un sonido de estática les interrumpió. A su vez que interrumpió la contemplación que Steelbeak tenía de la joven.

- Agente Steelbeak.

- ¡Presente! – exclamó, poniéndose en ridículo ante sus superiores.

- Agente Steelbeak. ¿Es esa la chica?

- Así es. La estuve investigando, y…

- Ilumina su rostro, Steelbeak. No podemos ver nada – interrumpió uno de los tres superiores de F.O.W.L.

Steelbeak acercó una linterna al rostro de la joven. Los tres superiores de F.O.W.L. se quedaron contemplando su rostro mientras murmuraban cosas inteligibles entre ellos.

- ¿Tienes su nombre, Steelbeak?

- Si. Se llama Lunizabeth Barker.

- ¡Barker! – exclamaron los tres superiores, comenzando a hablar uno sobre el otro apresuradamente.

Steelbeak no entendía lo que sucedía. Y tampoco Darkwing y Launchpad, quienes escuchaban cada palabra de la transmisión a través de uno de los ventanales abiertos del techo de la fábrica.

De repente, los superiores de F.O.W.L. se callaron, y se quedaron contemplando nuevamente a Steelbeak.

- Es ella la que estábamos buscando.

- ¡Genial!

- Utiliza el Brain Scanner y encuentra el algoritmo. Repórtate enseguida en los cuarteles de F.O.W.L. Si logras todo esto, Steelbeak, te devolveremos tu puesto de agente nivel dos.

Y la transmisión terminó. Con una mega sonrisa en su pico metálico, Steelbeak llamó a sus Eggmen, quienes llevaban en sus manos una especie de aparato en forma de casco, con un montón de cables en su superficie, una pantalla digital, un par de botones, y una especie de tanque para contener algo. ¿Materia cerebral, digamos?

Ante esta deducción, Darkwing hizo un gesto de asco. Le parecía un trabajo sucio y bárbaro extraer un pedazo de cerebro de una persona. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvar a la sobrina del Director de S.H.U.S.H., es decir, de su entrada de ganancias como héroe.

- Launchpad, let's get dangerous.

Steelbeak, con ayuda de los dos Eggmen, levantó el rostro de la joven para poder colocar el Brain Scanner. Pero una risa macabra hizo que los Eggmen soltaran el aparato, el cual hizo mucho escándalo al chocar contra el piso.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¿¡No se dan cuenta que pueden romper el artefacto! ¡Tengan más cuidado, par de inútiles! – gritó Steelbeak, soltando la cara de la loba para chocar las cabezas de huevo de los soldados.

- I am the terror that flaps in the night!

Steelbeak y todos los Eggmen que se hallaban en la fábrica comenzaron a buscar espantados de dónde provenía aquella voz. Y sobre un montón de cajas vieron cómo una nube de humo azul se iba expandiendo.

- Soy la pesadilla andante que no te deja dormir.

- Ay, no… - suspiró Steelbeak.

- I'm Darkwing Duck! – exclamó el enmascarado, apareciendo a través de la cortina de humo, y aleteando su capa con sus brazos.

- Que alguien detenga a ese payaso, por favor – suplicó Steelbeak.

Varios Eggmen se abalanzaron contra el pato, pero éste saltó hacia otro lado, logrando que los soldados chocaran entre sí. Y comenzó la disrtracción.

Pues, mientras Steelbeak y los Eggmen se ocupaban de atrapar al pato enmascarado, Launchpad entraría sigilosamente por otro lado, para desatar a Luni y llevársela a un lugar seguro.

Tras varios saltos, Darkwing aterrizó frente al gallo, apuntándole su pistola de gas directamente al rostro.

- Suck gas, evil doer.

Pero no contaba con que Steelbeak tenía una barra de metal tras su espalda, la cual utilizó para darle un golpe a Darkwing en la cabeza, quien se quedó viendo estrellas.

Dando vueltas a lo largo de la fárica, Darkwing terminó cayendo en una de las cintas transportadoras de la sala de producción. Un par de Eggmen lo amarraron firmemente a la cinta, mientras Steelbeak encendía la máquina de las cintas.

Mientras tanto, Launchpad había sido capturado por otros Eggmen, y fue amarrado al lado de Darkwing, quien logró recuperar la consciencia.

- ¡Launchpad! ¡Deberías estar desatando a Lunizabeth y sacándola de aquí!

- Lo intenté, DW. En serio.

- Y ahora – declaró Steelbeak -, mientras ustedes serán convertidos en almohadones de decoración, yo vaciaré la cabecita de esta linda cachorrita.

- ¡Es una loba! – le gritó Darkwing.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Lo que sea! – respondió fastidiado el gallo.

Iba a colocar el Brain Scanner sobre la cabeza de la joven, pero se sorprendió al ver que los efectos del cloroformo habían terminado, y la loba estaba terminando de despertarse.

- ¡Genial! ¡La bella durmiente despertó de su sueño!

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó desafiante la joven, aunque se notaba en su rostro el miedo que tenía en esos momentos.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no? – se dijo el gallo, acercándose a la loba -. Me llamo Steelbeak, dulzura. Y estás a punto de recibir un lavado cerebral.

Sin previo aviso, el Brain Scanner fue colocado bruscamente sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing estaba tratando de pensar cómo salir de aquella situación.

- Eh, DW. No es por apresurarte ni nada, pero…

- ¡Silencio, Launchpad! Estoy tratando de pensar como salir de esta situación.

Darkwing recordó que había recargado las cápsulas de ácido que se alojaba en los gemelos de su chaqueta.

- LP. Trata de desprender uno de mis gemelos.

- ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? No lo sabía.

- ¡De mi chaqueta, de mi chaqueta! ¡Los gemelos de mi chaqueta! ¡Despréndelos y dámelos!

Launchpad se apresuró a obedecer. Desprendió los dos gemelos de la muñeca de Darkwing, y se los pasó. El enmascarado aplastó una cápsula contra otra y las tiró hacia las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

¡Éxito! Las cuerdas se desintegraron, y Darkwing estaba libre. Se apresuró a desatar a su compañero justo antes de llegar a la máquina procesadora de almohadones de decoración.

- Vamos, LP. Tenemos que detener a Steelbeak.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Steelbeak se hallaba sumergido en las profundidades de pensamiento de Linuzabeth, investigando la información a través de la pantalla del Brain Scanner.

Varios Eggmen comenzaron a ataacarlos, pero Darkwing estaba listo. Logró deshacerse de la mayoría con sus técnicas de Kung Fu. Mientras que Launchpad, con ayuda del tubo de metal que Steelbeak utilizó contra Darkwing, comenzó a pegar a diestra y siniestra, dejando fuera de combate a varios soldados.

Con su característico caminar silencioso, Darkwing recuperó su pistola de gas que se hallaba en el suelo, y se acercó por atrás al agente de F.O.W.L. Pero algo le hizo de tenerse antes de llegar a él.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No puede ser! – gritó desesperado el gallo, inspeccionando como loco la pantalla del artefacto. Luego, se dirigió directamente a la joven, sacudiéndola por los hombros -. ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde está el algoritmo!

- ¿De qué algoritmo hablas?

- ¡El algoritmo! ¡El algoritmo! ¡Ellos me dijeron que tendría que estar en tu mente!

- No sé de qué algoritmo hablas. Por si no lo sabías, soy una estudiante humanista. Lo máximo que tengo de matemáticas en mi cabeza son las cuentas de cuánto me cuesta el almuerzo todos los días.

- ¡No es posible! Entonces, ¿dónde está?

- No dentro de mi cabeza, eso sí.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si no vuelvo con ese algoritmo, ¡soy gallo muerto!

- Yo diría más bien gallo rostizado – comentó Darkwing detrás de él.

Steelbeak se volteó y contempló al pato con ojos desorbitados. Darkwing disparó su pistola, y una nube de humo verde se expandió, haciendo que el gallo comenzara a toser violentamente. Darkwing lo buscó a tientas para capturarlo, pero el villano ya no estaba.

- ¡Yuhoo!

Darkwing miró hacia arriba, y vio como Steelbeak y varios Eggmen ascendían hacia el techo abierto sobre un globo termodinámico. Estaban escapando, y con el Brain Scanner en sus manos.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, gallina! – le gritó el enmascarado.

- Siento arruinarte las ilusiones, Darkdull. Pero tenemos que irnos. La fábrica está a punto de desmoronarse, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Y con su risa malvada, Steelbeak logró huir de la fábrica.

- Oye, DW, ¿a qué se refería con que la fábrica está a punto de desmoronarse?

Darkwing le iba a responder, pero se calló de golpe. Aguzando su oído, el enmascarado logró percibir un sonido "tic-tic" en varios puntos de la fábrica. Y la razón le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- ¡Esto va a explotar! – exclamó repentinamente.

Tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Recordando que no estaba solo, Darrkwing divisó a Lunizabeth desmayada, y aún amarrada a la cinta vertical. El gas que le lanzó a Steelbeak la habrá noqueado.

Trató de desatarla, pero las amarras eran resortes de colchón estirados. No podía usar sus manos. Buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor, logró encontrar unas pinzas. Con ellas, cortó los alambres, y tomó en brazos a la joven.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Launchpad, y utilizando su pistola, lanzó un gancho hacia el techo de la fábrica, el cual los ascendió automáticamente a la azotea. Siguieron corriendo hasta saltar por el borde oeste del edificio, cayendo limpiamente sobre el Ratcatcher. Encendiendo los motores, Darkwing salió disparado, alejándose lo más posible de la fábrica.

Segundos después, la fábrica explotó, dejando una montaña de ruinas. Pero ellos estaban a salvo. Darkwing Duck una vez más salvó el día.

**ST. CANARD – 10:39 PM**

- Sólo espero que Gosalyn esté metida en su cama durmiendo – comentó el enmascarado -. De lo contrario, estará en graves problemas.

- Yo solo me alegro que hayamos logrado rescatarla – comentó Launchpad, refiriéndose a la loba.

Darkwing se volteó a ver a la joven, quien se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero.

Pocos minutos después, Drake Mallard y Launchpad McQuack entraron a la casa Mallard a través de los sillones azules rotantes que llevaban a la Torre Darkwing. La casa se hallaba tranquila, por lo que Drake supuso que su hija adoptiva efectivamente estaba durmiendo. En esos precisos momentos, el timbre sonó. Launchpad y Drake intercambiaron una mirada.

- Llévala a su habitación, LP. Yo contestaré.

Launchpad cargó a Luni hacia las escaleras, mientras Drake se dirigía hacia la puerta. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver de quién se trataba.

- Darkwing…

- J. Gander – respondió, con una mirada dura en su rostro.

El Director de S.H.U.S.H. entró a la casa Mallard con una mirada de preocupación. Fue a la casa de Mallard para ver cómo iban las cosas. Y sintió un gran alivio al encontrar al pato allí. Significaba buenas noticias.

- ¿Has logrado…?

- ¿Rescatarla? Si. No hay nada que Darkwing Duck no pueda hacer. Launchpad la llevó arriba a su habitación.

Drake se vio en seguida abrazado por J. Gander a nivel de la cintura. Ante esto, no pudo más que contener su enojo. Posó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre para poder llamarle la atención.

- Gracias, Drake. No tienes idea… - comenzó J. Gander, pero Drake le interrumpió.

- Tienes que aclararme ciertas cosas, J. Gander. Esa niña no es lo que aparenta, ¿o sí?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿El mensaje del Flash Quack? ¿Prioridad 2?

- Es mi sobrina, Darkwing.

- Y yo soy el rey de los atunes – dijo el pato, con lo que recibió una mirada de incomprensión por parte del Director -. A lo que me refiero es que Steelbeak la secuestró para encontrar no sé qué algoritmo que F.O.W.L. necesita para no sé cuál arma.

- ¿Un algoritmo? Pero ella no sabe nada de algoritmos. Siempre fue mala en matemáticas.

- Eso no importa. Steelbeak usó un Brain Scanner en ella, y no encontró nada.

J. Gander guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que el pato le había comentado.

- Pero… Hay una cosa más – comenzó Drake, captando la atención del Director -. Los superiores de F.O.W.L. comenzaron a emocionarse al escuchar su nombre… Lunizabeth Barker… - prosiguió el pato, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Los ojos de J. Gander se alargaron por unos segundos, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura. Trató de parecer tranquilo.

- Bueno, Drake. No creo que sea nada. Quizás se confundieron. Ya sabemos que los de F.O.W.L. no son tan listos cuando se enfrentan a Darkwing Duck.

J. Gander sabía que aquellas palabras inflarían el ego del héroe, y no le importó. Lo que más quería en ese momento era distraer al pato de sus pensamientos sobre el gran interés que los superiores de F.O.W.L. tenían hacia el nombre de su sobrina. Eso, y agradecerle sinceramente que la haya rescatado.

- Sabía que estaría segura contigo – dijo el Director, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pato, mirándolo con profundo agradecimiento.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por los balbuceos del mallard.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó el pato, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del Director,

- Esta ciudad está llena de villanos. ¿Y quién mejor que el guardián de St. Canard para mantener protegida a las personas?


	8. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

La noticia del ataque a la Universidad St. Canard recorrió todos los periódicos nacionales. Lo que se mantuvo local fue la noticia del secuestro de un estudiante, que presuntamente fue rescatado por la policía. Nunca se mencionó su nombre. Nunca nadie supo de quién se trataba.

Nadie, excepto unos pocos individuos.

Los superiores de F.O.W.L. estaban furiosos al ver a un desprolijo Steelbeak llegar a la agencia con las manos vacías. Sin algoritmo alguno. Pero luego de varias investigaciones a través del disco duro del Brain Scanner, los superiores de la agencia no expulsaron a Steelbeak. Pero sí lo mantuvieron en el dichoso nivel tres.

Los superiores sentían vergüenza ante su error. Al parecer, la niña Barker no era quien ellos creían que era. Tampoco sabían sí la hija de John Barker efectivamente estaba viva. Aunque muchos de sus agentes especiales investigaron en el caso, sólo uno fue capaz de afirmar con relativa seguridad la existencia de la niña. Y ese agente era Phineas Sharp.

20 años atrás, Phineas Sharp contrató a John Barker como doble agente de F.O.W.L., para espiar a la agencia S.H.U.S.H. Y conociéndolo como la palma de la mano, Sharp logró demostrar que, en la explosión, sólo hubo dos restos de personas encontradas: las de John Barker y Lina Edwards. Ni rastros de la niña. Por tanto, debería de estar viva. La tarea era encontrar jóvenes de entre 19 y 22 años, que fueran lobas y que su apellido fuese Barker.

Y fue así como F.O.W.L. propuso comenzar en la misma ciudad de St. Canard y sus alrededores. Pero los lobos no eran comunes en esa zona del país. Por pura casualidad, durante varias semanas, los agentes de F.O.W.L. infiltrados entre los civiles de la ciudad encontraron a una estudiante que cumplía con todos los requisitos. Pero la joven no era quienes ellos creían que era.

No había que desesperarse. Nadie dijo que la loba tenía que estar explícitamente en St. Canard. Podía encontrarse en cualquier parte del país. La investigación continuaba.

En cuanto al algoritmo, no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la joven Barker no lo tuviese. Nadie dijo que John o Lina tuvieran esa información. Había muchos agentes de S.H.U.S.H. contemporáneos a ellos. Podían seguir buscando el algoritmo en las mentes de una lista de personas que muy amablemente Phineas Sharp logró obtener en su asalto a S.H.U.S.H. un par de años atrás.

Otra de las personas que sabían de la estudiante secuestrada era un pato mallard que no se hallaba muy contento. J. Gander no terminó de explicarle la importancia de Lunizabeth Barker.

Un algoritmo… Drake sabía muy bien lo mala en matemáticas que era la joven. Hasta le costaba sumar correctamente las compras que hacía en el mercado. No podía comprender el interés de F.O.W.L. en una mente que no servía para los números.

Y tampoco podía comprender cómo era posible que su hija hiciera tal escándalo en el patio trasero, y nadie hiciera nada al respecto.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Una hora muy temprana para Drake Mallard. Él no acostumbraba a levantarse sino hasta las diez de la mañana. Y a veces seguía de largo hasta el mediodía. Generalmente era capaz de bloquear los sonidos provenientes de la calle. Sobre todo los sonidos de su querida hija escandalosa. Pero esa mañana, Drake estaba despierto, dándole vueltas a la cuestión de la joven loba que ahora residía en su hogar.

- ¡Cuidado!

Un grito proveniente del patio trasero alertó al pato. Y más aún cuando el vidrio de su ventana se vio atravesado por un disco de hockey, que terminó entrando violentamente en el pico del mallard.

Con una mirada de enojo, Drake se asomó por la ventana con el puño en alto, listo para gritarle a su hija lo desconsiderada que era. Pero se quedó callado al ver a la loba salir corriendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la niña de 12 años.

- ¡Gosalyn! ¿Qué pasó?

- Upsi… - respondió la pata.

Lunizabeth volteó su rostro hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Gosalyn. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del mallard, y su boca se entreabrió un poco de sorpresa.

La expresión de enojo del pato afectó a Gosalyn. Ella sabía muy bien cuando no se portaba adecuadamente. Escupió el disco en su mano, contemplándolo, cuando sintió una risa proveniente del patio. Al voltearse, vio cómo la loba reía nerviosamente ante el espectáculo. Mientras, de la cocina, salía un Launchpad vestido con un delantal rosado que decía "Besa al cocinero". El pelícano preguntó qué estaba pasando, y volteó a ver al mallard, soltando también una risa.

- ¡Buenos días, Drake! ¡Es temprano! – comentó el pelícano, y su sonrisa creció al notar algo más -. Lindos, eh… ¿pijamas? – agregó, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la espátula que llevaba en la mano.

Drake se vio a sí mismo para ver de qué se reían. Y al notarlo, su rostro tomó un tono rojo intenso.

Estaba en calzoncillos. Y no cualquier calzoncillo, sino en sus bóxers con el estampado de pequeños corazones rojos. Y lo empeoró las risas de Gosalyn, Launchpad y Lunizabeth.

- Esto es vergonzoso… - murmuró el pato, al tiempo que cerraba violentamente las cortinas de su ventana.

Minutos después, luego de tratar de recuperar la compostura, comencé a vestirme para el día. No había podido dormir pensando en el caso de Lunizabeth con F.O.W.L. Y mucho menos lo lograría luego del episodio que acababa de experimentar.

El olor a café llegó a sus fosas nasales, y aquello fue suficiente para encantarlo y llevarlo directamente hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Gosalyn colocando la mesa, Launchpad colocando las bebidas en la mesa y Lunizabeth en la cocina con una espátula. La que tenía Launchpad hacía unos momentos. Y con la cual se rascó la cabeza.

- Espero que la hayas lavado. De lo contrario, te suplico que la cambies por otra – comentó el mallard, pasando por al lado de la loba.

- De acuerdo… - respondió extrañada la joven, cambiando la espátula por otra.

Drake se acercó a su hija, y dejó el disco de hockey sobre la mesa. La pata levantó la vista, mirando a su padre apenada.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues hockey en el patio?

- Eh… ¿contando esta? Unas quince, más o menos… - respondió suavemente la pata.

- Fue un accidente, Drake – intervino Launchpad.

- Accidente o no, ¡casi me mata! – exclamó el pato.

- ¿Te han caído varios yunques en la cabeza y has salido ileso, pero te asusta un pequeño disco de hockey? – preguntó irónicamente la adolescente.

- ¿Yunques? – preguntó extrañada la loba.

- ¡Eh, hehe! – rió nerviosamente Drake, tomando el pico de su hija entre sus manos -. No le hagas caso. En el trabajo me golpeo siempre con las herramientas. Pero ya sabes cómo son los adolescentes – dijo, dándole a su hija una mirada de advertencia, y pronunciando las siguientes palabras con los dientes apretados -. Siempre exagerándolo todo.

Gosalyn hizo un gesto de disculpa con las manos. Pero la discusión tenía que terminar allí, pues Lunizabeth estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Había preparado panqueques para todos. Incluyendo para Drake, sorpresivamente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar despierto? – preguntó el mallard, sentándose en la mesa, mientras la loba servía los panqueques en su plato.

- No lo sabía. Hasta que lo vi por la ventana, claro – respondió, sonriendo burlonamente ante el recuerdo de lo que pasó, haciendo que el pato gruñera por lo bajo -. Eso, y ya me sé el truco del café.

El truco del café. Su familia sabía muy bien que a Drake le encantaba tomar café, sobre todo en la mañana. Prender la cafetera y dejar que el aroma de la bebida se esparciera por toda la casa era una forma de lograr que el joven mallard tuviera las plumas de su trasero fuera de la cama.

Drake bajó su mirada a la apetitosa torre que panqueques que tenía en su plato. Tenían trozos de chocolate. Justo como a él le gustaban. Volteándose hacia los demás presentes en la mesa, notó algo curioso. Los panqueques de Launchpad tenían trozos de avellana. Los de Gosalyn, de fresa. Y los de la joven loba, chocolate.

- Un momento… ¿Preparaste distintos tipos de panqueques? – preguntó incrédulo el pato.

- ¡Si! ¡Nos hizo nuestros sabores favoritos! – exclamó emocionada Gosalyn, dando bocados descomunales a su desayuno.

- Le dije a Luni que el tuyo era el chocolate. Y a mí que me encantan las avellanas – agregó Launchpad, comiendo los panqueques.

Drake volvió su mirada a su plato, y luego a la loba. Y una sonrisa de complacencia apareció en su pico.

Al probar los panqueques, su expresión se tornó un poco asqueada. Estaban algo quemados. Pero no importaba. Aún así los comió con gusto. Se lo debía a la joven, quien siempre buscaba ayudarlos en la casa.

Volviendo su mirada a la loba, Drake se la quedó viendo. Hacía tres semanas que la tenían en su casa, y unas dos desde que la secuestraron. Y aún así, no lograba conectar totalmente con ella.

Luego del desayuno, Launchpad se ofreció lavar los platos, y Gosalyn le ayudaba de mala gana. Aquello sorprendió al mallard, pero se dio cuenta de la razón. Lunizabeth había pedido hablar con él.

Yendo al patio trasero y sentándose en el banco, pato y loba se quedaron viendo la casa en un silencio incómodo. Silencio que Drake trató de romper.

- Estaban muy buenos los panqueques. Gracias.

La joven se volteó a verlo, dándole una sonrisa tímida, para luego cambiar su expresión a una triste.

- Agradezco mucho que me hayan recibido en su casa. Usted es muy amable conmigo. Launchpad es bueno. Y Gosalyn… Aún no termino de gustarle, pero es una gran niña…

- ¡Y nosotros estamos muy a gusto teniéndote en nuestra casa! – respondió muy entusiasta el joven pato.

Y era verdad. Desde que la loba llegó a casa, Drake se liberó de un peso al saber que tenía a alguien que cuidaba de Gosalyn cuando Darkwing Duck hacía sus rondas por la ciudad. Además de que la joven ayudaba con ciertos quehaceres de la casa, aunque la cocina era su debilidad, y asistía a Gosalyn en sus tareas escolares.

- Creo que mejor regreso a la casa Lorens…

Aquello sacó fuera de base al pato. Se la quedó viendo seriamente.

- ¿No te sientes a gusto?

- No es eso. Es que… Creo que es más seguro.

- ¿Más seguro?

- Cuando esos criminales me secuestraron, dañaron partes de la universidad. Mucha gente pudo haber muerto… - comentó con tristeza, para luego dirigir sus intensos ojos azules hacia el mallard -. ¿Se imagina que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, estando yo en la casa? No quiero que les pase nada malo a ustedes.

Drake no pudo evitar sentir una especie de cariño hacia la joven. No temía por lo que le pasara a ella, sino más bien por lo que ocurriera con las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Incluyendo su familia.

El pato comprendía cómo se sentía la loba, y trató de calmarla colocando una mano sobre su espalda y dándole una sonrisa.

- No has de preocuparte. Nada va a pasarte. Dudo mucho que vuelvan a secuestrarte o algo parecido.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? – preguntó suavemente la joven, poniendo nervioso al mallard, que comenzó a balbucear en busca de una respuesta.

- Eh, bueno… La policía lo confirmó. Al parecer, tú no eras quienes los criminales buscaban – terminó diciendo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Aún así…

- Aún así… - le interrumpió suavemente el pato - …aunque te sigan buscando otros criminales, te quedarás. Yo quiero que te quedes – dijo, y al notar que la joven iba a reclamar, le colocó su otra mano sobre la mano de la joven -. Insisto.

- Gracias, señor…

- ¡No me digas señor Mallard! – explotó de golpe Drake dando saltos furiosos, causando en la joven una risa suave -. ¿Tan viejo parezco?

- No. No tanto. No sé su edad – respondió divertida la loba.

- Tengo 25. ¡25! ¡Soy hasta más joven que Launchpad! ¡El muy momia tiene 28!

- ¿Tiene 25? – preguntó extrañada la joven -. Entonces adoptó a Gosalyn siendo muy joven…

- Algo así – respondió el pato, sentándose nuevamente en el banco -. Pero no me arrepiento.

- Supongo que no. Es una niña con mucho espíritu.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Drake. La mayoría de la gente miraba a Gosalyn como una buscapleitos. El director de la Escuela la denotaba como niña problemática. Binkie, la esposa de Herb Muddlefoot, se quejaba de la poca feminidad de la niña. Pero muy pocos calificaban a la pata adolescente como una persona con mucho espíritu.

- Luni… Queremos que te quedes. Yo te pido que te quedes. Eres una gran joven. Me ayudas mucho estando aquí.

Silencio. Drake se volteó a mirar a la joven, quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

- Me llamaste Luni…

- Sí, bueno… - comenzó nervioso el pato, colocando una mano tras su cabeza mientras se rascaba las plumas de su nuca -. Lunizabeth es algo largo. Bonito, pero largo.

- Está bien. Me quedaré, Drake.

El mallard volteó a verla sorprendido, y con un peso menos sobre su espalda, le devolvió la sonrisa a la loba.

No sabía los misterios que ella guardaba. Si es que tenía algunos. Luego de aquella noche en que Steelbeak la secuestró, Darkwing estaba seguro que Lunizabeth no era la persona que F.O.W.L. estaba buscando. Al menos, no la persona "Barker" que necesitaban.

Pero eso ya no importaba. No importaba las intenciones ocultas de J, Gander al mandar a su sobrina con un free lance de la agencia. Le gustaba tener a alguien más que entró en su vida como una nueva amistad. Y si era necesario, tanto Darkwing Duck como Drake Mallard la protegerían de los sucesos criminales que se llevasen a cabo en St. Canard.


	9. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Las siguientes semanas continuaron más normales. Los habitantes de la casa Mallard se llevaban de maravilla.

Gosalyn recibía ayuda en sus tareas no sólo de Honker, sino también de Lunizabeth. Aunque la loba se hallaba nerviosa, pues los primeros exámenes del año estaban por comenzar.

Launchpad consiguió a alguien que no le critica sus comentarios fuera de lugar, o al menos no frente a él. Y Drake, en un estado de nuevo encanto, consiguió una amiga en la loba. Y la loba en el pato.

Luni tenía una mejor amiga, Lucy. Pero no compartía completamente sus gustos con ella. Algo que sí se veía reflejado cuando la loba estaba con el mallard.

Ambos sentían una devoción extraña hacia los videojuegos, la música rock y las historias de ciencia ficción.

Una tarde, de regreso de la universidad, Luni ayudó rápidamente a Gosalyn y a Honker a hacer su tarea. Tenía una salida pendiente con Lucy para ir al centro comercial de St. Canard.

- Seguro van a comer helado, DW. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

- ¿Qué no debería preocuparme?

El pato se cayó de repente, mirando hacia la sala para asegurarse que ninguno de los tres estudiantes haya escuchado su exclamación. Tomando a Launchpad de la bufanda, lo arrastró a la cocina para tener un poco más de privacidad.

- Launchpad. Hace un mes que la secuestraron. Y muchas otras estudiantes de las regiones cercanas a St. Canard han sido secuestradas también.

- Pero ya ella fue secuestrada, y vieron que no servía para nada.

- No lo entiendes – dijo el mallard, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa -. Steelbeak fue quien la secuestró. Hasta ahora, esa gallina no ha aparecido más. Los secuestradores fueron desde Amonia Pine hasta su asquerosa hermana. Sin contar otros agentes de F.O.W.L. Ella aún puede ser secuestrada otra vez por otros criminales.

- Sigo creyendo que no va a pasar nada.

**¡DING, DONG!**

Drake salió disparado hacia la puerta, pero su hija adoptiva había llegado antes.

- ¡Hola, Lucy!

- ¡Hola, Gosalyn! Señor Mallard – dijo la pata, dando un saludo respetuoso con su cabeza.

- ¡Hey, Lucy! – exclamó el pato, y comenzando a murmurar cuando la pata siguió de largo hacia la sala -. Señor Mallard… viejo… ¿por qué…?

- ¡Hola, Luni!

- ¡Hola, Lucy!

- ¿Lista para ir al centro comercial?

- Si, sólo dame unos momentos – dijo la loba, dirigiendo su atención al cuaderno de Gosalyn.

- ¿Estás bien, Drake? – preguntó extrañado Launchpad al pato malhumorado que estaba a su lado, y que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

Terminando de corregir la tarea de Gosalyn, y con una segunda corrección más exacta de Honker, Lunizabeth subió a su habitación a buscar sus cosas para salir con Lucy.

- Tendrán cuidado, ¿verdad? – preguntó seriamente el mallard, agarrando fuera de base a la pata.

- Eh… Claro, señor Mallard.

- ¿Y van a estar sólo en el centro comercial?

- ¿Si?

- Y no se meterán en líos.

- ¡Papá! ¿No crees que ya están grandecitas para que les estés controlando su vida? – exclamó Gosalyn, pero en seguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo, y Drake lo notó.

- Bueno, pues discúlpame por preocuparme por dos jovencitas en una ciudad tan grande llena de criminales. Y deberías tenerme más respeto. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

- ¿Unas quinientas, quizás? – bromeó Luni, bajando por las escaleras -. ¿Vamos, Lucy?

- Claro. ¡Adiós chicos!

- ¡Adiós a todos!

- ¡Tráeme algo! – se despidió Gosalyn, recibiendo otra mirada reprobatoria de su padre., quien terminó suspirando resignado por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Vayan a jugar, niños – les dijo a Honker y a la pata, quienes salieron disparados por la puerta principal de la casa -. ¡Y llega a tiempo para cenar!

El centro comercial de St. Canard rebosaba de gente. Era una de las principales atracciones más grandes de la ciudad. Tenía tiendas variadas para todos los gustos. Salas de cine, salones de videojuegos, parque infantil… Y una oferta de tres por uno en la tienda "La Gansa Ganga" para damas. Sin contar con el 40% de descuento en todas las blusas. Aquello era un infierno.

Lunizabeth estaba terminando su malteada mientras esperaba a que su amiga saliera de la tienda. Eso hacía ya casi una hora y media. Luni se negó a entrar en el terremoto de mujeres que había en la tienda, dejando a Lucy como la gladiadora del siglo. En todo ese tiempo, Luni fue a ver qué estaban dando en el cine. Nada interesante. Vio varias joyerías, entró en una librería, se compró el shampoo que necesitaba en la farmacia, y finalmente, se dio un gusto de vainilla-achocolatada en una malteada. Y su amiga que no salía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

La pata sabía que su hermana tenía cosas importantes que comprar. En realidad, esas "cosas" eran la verdadera razón por la que Luni aceptó ir al centro comercial con Lucy. Pero claro. Tenía que ser el descuento del mes. Botar toda la ropa pasada de temporada para poder llenar la tienda con la mercancía nueva.

Ya tuvo suficiente. Dos horas era una exageración para escoger un color de blusa. Pero claro, cuando otra mujer quiere lo mismo que tú… Es un ring de boxeo.

Lunizabeth botó la copa de plástico que momentos antes tenía la malteada. Y armándose de valor, cruzó como pudo las puertas de entrada de "La Gansa Ganga".

Aquello parecía la guerra de Troya y la quema de Atenas en un mismo lugar. Las mujeres gritaban, saltaban y se peleaban como bárbaras. Un comportamiento que Luni no lograba terminar de comprender. Y eso que una de sus materias universitarias era Principio de la Psicología Humana.

Luchando por seguir avanzando, la loba buscaba desesperada los rizos dorados de su amiga. Y logró localizarla, pues ésta había soltado un grito de guerra, luchando con una pata gorda para poder quedarse con un vestido verde.

Como pudo, Luni se acercó a su amiga y le ayudó a jalonear la tela, logrando sacársela de las manos a la pata, quien cayó se espaldas, patas arriba, sobre otras dos mujeres. Jadeando, su hermana se volteó a darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada reprobatoria de la loba.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que el verde me queda bien.

Luni arrastró a su hermana a la caja para pagar las prendas, y salieron con dificultad de la tienda. Lucy cargaba mínimo ocho bolsas en sus manos, además de la mega sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿¡Puedes creerlo! – exclamó emocionada -. Todo lo que tengo aquí me habría costado unos 300 dólares canarios más – y soltando un gritito de felicidad, abrazó con su afecto enfermizo las bolsas de compra -. ¡Me encantan las ofertas!

- Si, si, que bueno que conseguiste lo que querías – respondió Luni fastidiada, pero complacida por la felicidad de su amiga -. Ahora, me acompañarás a mí a comprar lo que necesito.

Lucy se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando a Luni con arrepentimiento. La loba se la quedó mirando confundida.

- Helen dijo que tenía que estar en casa antes de las 5:30 – habló la pata suavemente.

Luni miró su reloj de muñeca, viendo que eran las 5:09. Claro. Suspirando, se acercó a su hermana, y la abrazó.

- Será mejor que vayas yendo, antes de que se enoje – susurró.

Lucy se separó de ella, mirándola sorprendida.

- Pero, ¿y tú? – preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa de la loba.

- Así como yo tengo un problema para despertarme temprano, tú tienes un problema cuando hay ofertas. No pasa nada. Puedes irte tranquila

- Pero el señor Mallard dijo que…

- Drake no tiene por qué enterarse – le cortó la loba -. Nada va a pasarme. Él mismo me lo aseguró. Vamos, Lucy, hasta el tío Gander lo aseguró – se defendió la joven, al ver la mirada reprobatoria de la pata.

Dos minutos después, Lucy estaba camino a la casa de su prima en un taxi, mientras que Luni se dirigía al lugar que había visto anteriormente, pues había localizado exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Lucy estaba rebosante de alegría. Aquel día no podía ser más perfecto. No sólo había sacado una nota sobresaliente en su trabajo investigativo de Inseminación de Recombinación Genética Vegetal. Sino que también había tenido un día de ofertas en un prestigioso centro comercial. Eso, y el hermoso vestido verde que había logrado pescar en la tienda.

Ya se hallaba a dos cuadras de su casa, cuando el taxi fue chocado por un camión de artículos de limpieza. El chofer del taxi se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante del carro, cayendo desmayado.

Lucy soltó un grito de sorpresa, y al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, trató de despertar al chofer. Pero era inútil. Sabía que tenía que pedir ayuda.

Bajándose del carro, la pata se detuvo a ver a la gente que corría espantada. Lucy buscaba algún teléfono público para poder llamar una ambulancia.

- Disculpe, ¿señorita Lorens? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

- ¿Si? – preguntó la pata mientras se volteaba a ver a su interlocutor. Pero lo único que vio a continuación fue el vacío oscuro de la inconsciencia.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Haiyá!

- ¡DW! ¡Es sólo un juego!

Drake y Launchpad estaban jugando Whiffle Boy aquella tarde. Y al parecer, el mallard se estaba tomando el juego muy en serio. Con la lengua entre su pico, Drake buscaba derrotar definitivamente a Launchpad.

En ese momento, Gosalyn entró por la puerta de la casa en su uniforme de hockey, saludando a su padre y a su amigo. Ellos la saludaron brevemente, pero ninguno de los dos se volteó a verla. Justo cuando Gosalyn iba a subir las escaleras, fue detenida por la voz de su padre.

- Llegas cinco minutos tarde.

- Deja el drama, papá. Así nunca tendrás una novia – le contestó su hija.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y Morgana qué es?

- Una persona espeluznante que anda contigo por no sé qué razón, y que hasta el día de hoy no logro comprender por qué te gusta tanto.

- ¡Ahá! – exclamó triunfante el mallard al ver el mensaje en pantalla de su victoria.

- Ah… Otra derrota más – comentó resignado Launchpad.

Drake tiró el control sobre la mesa de la sala, y se acercó a su hija con una expresión seria en el rostro.

- Resulta que Morgana es una persona con clase.

- Tiene arañas en la cabeza, papá Si eso es clase, entonces yo soy toda una princesa.

- Exactamente. Ahora ve a comer tu cena y a dormir – indicó tranquila pero severamente el mallard, señalando la cocina, a lo que Gosalyn obedeció con resignación -. Princesa – se burló el pato, esquivando a último minuto el casco del uniforme de su hija.

- ¡Ha!

En ese preciso instante, un Flash Quack entró a la casa, chocando contra la parte trasera de la cabeza del mallard, quien cayó al suelo por el impacto.

- Parece que hay problemas, DW.

Drake se paró de un salto, tomando el mensaje codificado que el artefacto le otorgaba. Dando una mirada rápida al mensaje, Drake asintió con la cabeza a Launchpad. Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a los sillones azules de la sala, y pulsando la cabeza del ratón detective Basil, los luchadores contra el crimen fueron enviados directamente a la Torre Darkwing.

Minutos más tarde, el Ratcarcher se detenía frente a una línea de policía. El agente Gryzzlikof de S.H.U.S.H., con una mueca de disgusto, pidió el paso del mallard a la escena del crimen, el cual consistía en un taxi brutalmente chocado por el lado derecho del vehículo. Más allá se hallaba una ambulancia con dos paramédicos que atendían al chofer del taxi, quien tenía una venda en la cabeza. Un policía se encontraba haciéndole preguntas al nervioso chofer.

- Aún no estamos claros de quién fue – dijo una voz a su espalda, con un característico y fuerte acento ruso.

- Si, bueno… ¿Dijo algo útil el chofer del taxi? – preguntó el héroe, sin prestarle mucha atención al oso.

- La verdad es que nada. Se golpeó la cabeza con el choque.

- Eso… es algo inútil, por si no te habías dado cuenta Gryzz – comentó el pato, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del jefe de agentes de la agencia -. ¿Algún otro testigo?

Al hacer la pregunta, Darkwing se acercó al lado del carro que recibió el impacto. Inspeccionándolo más de cerca, el mallard enmascarado llegó a la conclusión de que el atacante conducía un vehículo de gran magnitud. Posiblemente un camión de carga.

- Muy pocos. Una vez que vieron el choque, salieron corriendo espantados, pues los que se hallaban dentro del vehículo comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Darkwing continuó pensando quién tendría algo contra un taxista. ¿Acaso el chofer el cobró de más en alguna ocasión?

- Hay algo más, Darkwing. El taxista dice que estaba llevando a una chica. Y al parecer, no la encontramos por ningún lado.

- ¿¡Una chica!

Darkwing salió disparado hacia el chofer, agarrándolo violentamente del cuello de la camisa. El taxista comenzó a gritar espantado, pero Darkwing lo calló con una orden.

- ¿¡Cómo era la chica que estabas llevando! ¡Responde!

- Eh… eh… Era una pata… Rubia, por lo que recuerdo… Y llevaba lentes…

Ante aquello, Darkwing soltó al chofer con un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no se trataba de la sobrina de su "supuesto jefe". Porque a pesar de que Darkwing no era agente oficial de S.H.U.S.H., de vez en cuando aceptaba sus misiones., y J. Gander insistió en darle un salario por sus trabajos. Al menos le debía eso al director.

Eso, y que Lunizabeth ya era parte de su vida, y había prometido protegerla. Tanto a J. Gander como a sí mismo. Gryzzlikof apareció por detrás del pato, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Nunca me dejas terminar lo que estoy diciendo!

El mallard logró sacar su cabeza de su fedora, luego de que fuera estampada por el puño del oso.

- Una chica, sí – continuó el agente, como si nada le hubiera interrumpido anteriormente -. Y esa chica es la sobrina del director Hooter.

- No lo creo, galán – se mofó Darkwing -. Lunizabeth debe estar sana y salva en mi ca… Digo, en casa de ese gran ciudadano que J. Gander escogió para su custodia.

Otro gruñido de furia por parte del oso.

- ¡Tonto otra vez! ¡Me refiero a su otra sobrina! ¡Lucianne Lorens!

- Ah, ella… - susurró Darkwing apenado.

Darkwing comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar. Otra chica universitaria había sido secuestrada. Probablemente, los de F.O.W.L. se estaban desesperando. Era ya la cuarta chica que secuestraban en poco menos de tres semanas. Y Darkwing lo comprendía. Lucy estudiaba Biología. Tenía que ser buena en matemáticas para poder mantenerse a flote en la carrera.

- Los testigos confirmaron que el choque lo realizó un camión grande, señor – reportó un agente de menor rango de S.H.U.S.H.

- ¿Y te dijeron que contenía? – preguntó su superior.

- Al parecer, señor, era un camión de artículos de limpieza del galpón del puerto.

Esas palabras golpearon al mallard en la cabeza como un bate de baseball. ¿Limpieza? ¿Camión? Asociándolo con la agencia F.O.W.L., sólo había una persona responsable para todo aquello.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Darkwing arrastró corriendo a su compañero al Ratchatcher. El vehículo salió disparado hacia el puerto de St. Canard.

- Lucianne Lorens. Hija de Robert Lorens y Flora Lorens. ¿Alguna relación?

- Negativo. Sólo con el hermano del padre. Un tal… Clint Lorens.

- Bueno. Su nombre estaba en la lista, ¿no es así?

Lucy tenía miedo. Más que miedo. Estaba aterrada. La habían secuestrado. Al igual que a muchas otras chicas. Nunca pensó que le pasaría a ella. Pero allí estaba.

- ¿Algo más que nos sea útil?

- Estudia Biología en la Universidad de St. Canard.

- Eso está mejor.

Hace dos horas que estaba en ese lugar, de las cuales sólo llevaba cuarenta minutos de consciencia. El lugar era oscuro y frío, lleno de cajas. Sospechó que se hallaba en una especie de galpón o sala de almacenamiento. Y los productos que se hallaban almacenados eran de limpieza.

- Suéltenme, por favor… - suplicó con voz llorosa a sus captores, quienes rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Soltarte? – habló de nuevo la voz autoritaria, la cual tenía un dejo de feminidad. La figura se acercó al campo de visión de la rehén, mirándola con sus terribles ojos negros -. Pero si apenas estamos comenzando.

Varios soldados, conocidos como Eggmen, se acercaron a la joven pata con un artefacto en las manos. Con mucho cuidado, lo ajustaron sobre la cabeza de la estudiante.

- ¿Qué… qué me van a hacer? – preguntó asustada la pata.

- ¡Oh, tranquila! – dijo la gansa frente a ella -. No va a doler… mucho – concluyó con un gruñido.

Fuera en el puerto, Darkwing inspeccionaba una manera de entrar en el galpón de artículos de limpieza.

- ¡Cuando hay problemas, yo estoy aquí!

Darkwing abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida.

- No puede ser… - susurró enojado.

Si podía ser. Del cielo cayó un pato con un traje mecánico montado sobre una rueda de goma.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí! – explotó Darkwing -. ¡Tú perteneces a Duckbourg!

- ¡Donde haya problemas, Gizmoduck está siempre allí!

- ¡No, no lo está! – exclamó el mallard, saltando repetidamente como un niño malcriado -. ¡Esta es mi ciudad! ¡Yo soy su guardián! ¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Yo soy el héroe aquí!

- Cálmate, patito. Sólo vine a ayudar – comentó tranquilamente Gizmoduck.

Pero la pelea entre ambos concluyó cuando un grito ensordecedor se escuchó del interior del galpón.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo Darkwing, sacando su pistola de gas de su chaqueta.

- ¡Hey, DW! ¿Yo que hago mientras tanto? – preguntó Launchpad.

Permanece aquí por si te necesito, LP.

Darkwing accionó el gatillo de la pistola, y un gancho salió disparado al techo del galpón. Subiendo por la cuerda automática, Darkwing recorrió la parte superior del galpón en busca de una forma de entrar, seguido muy de cerca por Gizmoduck.

- Al parecer, esta pollita tampoco tiene el algoritmo.

Lucy estaba jadeando. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable. Que le inspeccionen los pensamientos a uno no era nada agradable.

- Supongo que puedo divertirme un poco contigo, dulzura – dijo la gansa, tomando el mentón de la joven para verla a los ojos, mientras alzaba una botella con un líquido azul adentro -. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¿Hmm?

Lucy no respondió. Su cabeza la estaba matando al punto de quedar nuevamente inconsciente en cualquier instante.

- Esto es un ácido que yo misma cree. Es bastante corrosivo, la verdad. Mezclé varios tipos de desinfectantes en distintas cantidades – comentó, mientras besaba la botella -. Y ahora, lo vamos a probar contigo, dulzura.

- ¡Alto ahí, Amonia Pine!

- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!

Una nube azul comenzó a dispersarse por todo el galpón. Con anticipación, los Eggmen comenzaron a espantarse y correr por todos lados.

- I am the terror that flaps in the night! ¡Soy la mancha de suciedad en la pared del crimen! I am Darkwiiiing…!

- ¡Gizmoduck está aquí! – exclamó el pato, cayendo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del mallard -. ¡Ups! ¡He, he! Lo siento, Darkwing.

- …Duck… - acabó el mallard con un gruñido apenas audible desde su pose aplastada.

- Genial. El tonto y el más tonto. ¿Es que nunca me dejarás en paz, Darkwing? Voy a empezar a creer que te gusto – comentó burlonamente la gansa, recibiendo un gesto de asco por parte del mallard.

- Ya quisieras tú, villana – respondió con repulsión.

- ¡Atrápenlos!

Los Eggmen dudaron al principio, pero la expresión de enojo de Amonia era más temible que los propios héroes.

Darkwing utilizó sus técnicas de Kung Fu para deshacerse de varios soldados. Mientras que Gizmoduck utilizaba las armas tecnológicas de su traje en la lucha. Ante aquello, Amonia suspiró fastidiada, alejándose de la rehén. Al notar esto, Lucy terminó por desmayarse del dolor de cabeza y del agotamiento por la aterradora situación en la que se encontraba.

Amonia se acercó sigilosamente a Gizmoduck, lanzándole ácido al traje, el cual comenzó a hacer cortocircuito, lanzando chispas por todos lados. Afortunadamente, varias de esas chispas cayeron sobre los Eggmen que tenía alrededor, quienes comenzaron a gritar despavoridos al verse prendidos en fuego.

Pero Amonia no fue lo suficientemente inteligente aquella vez. Darkwing había utilizado su pistola de gas para atraparla firmemente con una cuerda.

- ¡Tu crimen se acabó, Amonia!

Darkwing tampoco fue muy inteligente que digamos, pues al momento de atrapar a la criminal, ésta terminó soltando la botella de ácido, el cual cayó en una de las piernas del mallard, quien comenzó a aullar de dolor.

Los agentes especiales de S.H.U.S.H. habían aparecido, junto con el agente Gryzzlikof y el director Hotter.

J. Gander agradeció el acto heroico del mallard por haber salvado a su sobrina. Y después de eso, el director se llevó a la pata a casa de su prima.

Gizmoduck le dio la mano al enmascarado, afirmando que ambos hacían un gran equipo. Darkwing sólo pudo gruñir en respuesta.

Mientras los agentes se llevaban a Amonia Pine para meterla en la cárcel, Launchpad había vendado la quemadura que el mallard había recibido del ácido.

Las cosas salieron bien, a pesar de todo.

Luni había llegado minutos después de que Gosalyn había terminado de cenar, y estaba esperando a que llegara el resto de la familia Mallard. Mientras tanto, ambas estaban viendo televisión.

Estaban pasando noticias. Al parecer, un criminal secuestró a otra estudiante. ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar todo aquello? ¿Por qué la policía no terminaba de resolver las cosas?

Momentos después, Drake y Launchpad entraron por la puerta principal de la casa.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupada la loba, al ver la venda en la pierna del pato.

- Un pequeño accidente en el trabajo, es todo – respondió el mallard, sientiendo orgullo en su interior por aquella herida de guerra de su heroísmo.

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡Tienes que ver lo que me compró Luni!

- ¿Le compraste algo? – preguntó incrédulo el pato, a lo que la joven respondió con un gesto de los hombros, como si no le diera mucha importancia.

- Sólo algo que supuse que le gustaría.

Gosalyn apareció enseguida con un aspecto muy cambiado. Llevaba un par de converse morados, una mini-falda morada con una cadena colgando a un lado, una franela morada y rosa y un par de cintas morada y rosa en su muñeca derecha. Su cabello también estaba diferente, pues se hallaba amarrado en una cola alta, en lugar de las dos colas paralelas.

Drake y Launchpad tenían los picos abiertos de la sorpresa. No sólo su hija se veía bien, sino que también se veía más… femenina.

- ¿¡Desde cuando usas falda! – preguntó exasperado su padre.

- Desde que Luni dui justo en el blanco escogiendo algo que me gustara. No como tú, que me compraste una vez un vestido rosado de muñecas.

- ¡Te ves bien, Gos! – dijo Launchpad alegremente.

- Gracias, LP. Me gusta mucho mi nuevo aspecto. Luni dice que como tengo el cabello largo, se me ve mejor así – comentó la adolescente, mostrando su nuevo peinado.

Drake iba a hacer otro comentario, pero un bostezo de la loba le interrumpió.

- Bueno… - se dirigió la joven a la pata -. Llegaron sanos y salvos, como puedes ver. Y yo tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir.

Launchpad y Gosalyn se despidieron yendo a la cocina. Drake tomó del brazo a la loba, deteniendo su ascenso por la escalera. Notó el cansancio en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Por qué le regalaste esas cosas a Gosalyn? – preguntó tranquilamente el pato, recibiendo una sonrisa de la joven.

- Buenas noches, Drake – dijo suavemente. Y deshaciéndose del agarre del mallard, siguió su ascenso hacia su habitación.

Más tarde, luego de asegurarse de que su hija adoptiva estaba en su habitación durmiendo, Drake entró a su cuarto agotado. Pero algo llamó su atención.

Sobre su cama se hallaba lo que parecía ser un par de historietas. El pato se sorprendió al notar que eran de sus series favoritas. Y unas ediciones que él aún no había adquirido.

Con las historietas, venía un pedazo de papel pegado. Drake logró identificar lo escrito como la letra de Luni. Al leer la nota, una sonrisa profunda apareció en su rostro, y en su mirada.

_A veces no se necesita razón alguna para regalarles algo a las personas que quieres._


	10. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Las cosas habían cambiado alrededor. Aunque la ciudad no estaba enterada del todo. Los civiles continuaban con su vida tranquila, yendo de aquí para allá. Pero las personas como él tuvieron que bajar la cabeza ante la situación que acarreaba a St. Canard.

¿Y cómo no iban a cambiar? Sus compañeros eran criminales independientes. Al igual que él. No recibían órdenes de nadie. Experto, quizás, de un mallard. un villano de sangre fría que hacía meses que no aparecía.

Y él mismo, que a veces cometía actos criminales, estaba aterrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si, cometía actos criminales. Pero no lo hacía por gusto, como sus compañeros. Lo hacía como un mecanismo de defensa. Después de todo, él no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Él trataba de no hacerle daño a nadie. Pero ahora estaba obligado a hacerlo. Eso, si quería seguir viviendo.

Reginald Bushroot no era el único criminal independiente de St. Canard que fue "reclutado" a la fuerza por agentes especiales de la agencia F.O.W.L. Ante los líderes de la agencia, Bushroot, como otros criminales antes y después de él, recibieron una propuesta que no podían rechazar.

Al parecer, la agencia estaba desarrollando lo que ellos llamaban el "Proyecto Último". Obviamente, tenía que ser algún tipo de súper arma destructiva que destruiría la ciudad, buscando la dominación mundial por vías de amenazas. Y si Bushroot y el resto de los villanos querían vivir, tenían que contribuir con la agencia, aunque no pertenecieran a ella.

Las primeras tareas eran sencillas. Robar numerosos bancos para crear fondos para la agencia. Pan comido. La policía de la ciudad no era demasiado lista para atraparlo.

Pero la asignación que le dieron después iba más allá de lo que esperaba. Era cierto que algunos de los otros miembros de su grupo comenzaron a cumplir con tal tarea, principalmente Quackerjack y Liquidator. No había problema con ellos. Aunque para Bushroot sí lo había.

- ¿Y qué pasa si… me… niego? – preguntó tímidamente el pato mutante a las tres sombras que se hallaban al otro lado del teléfono público en una de las zonas bajas de la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo, Bushroot?

- Es que… no quiero dañar a nadie… - respondió con un susurro el pato.

- No hay que dañar a nadie – explicaron las sombras con tranquilidad -. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido si haces bien tu trabajo, Bushroot.

No tenía opción. Si no cumplía con lo que le pedían, le iban a exterminar. La agencia había colocado un aparato traqueador, que rastreaba todos los movimientos del mutante. Si no cumplía las órdenes, ellos se iban a enteraar. Aceptando finalmente la asignación, Bushroot colgó el teléfono y se fue a su invernadero a paso lento.

En la agencia F.O.W.L., los superiores notificaron el comportamiento del villano a su director, quien se los quedó mirando desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Está bien que por ahora el doctor Bushroot nos ayude. Pero siento… cómo su juicio flaquea ante nosotros. Cuando llegue el momento indicado, nos desharemos de él. Después de todo, no nos servirá para nada cuando el Proyecto Último esté finalizado.

Un par de días pasaron, y Bushroot aún no cumplía con su asignación. Tenía que poner manos a la obra cuanto antes.

Colocándose una chaqueta marrón larga encima y un sombrero fedora sobre su cabeza, Bushroot salió de su invernadero rumbo a la parte oeste de St. Canard.

Su misión no era tan complicada al momento de escucharla. Pero cuando Bushroot llegó al lugar indicado, llegó a la conclusión de que iba a ser algo complicado cumplirla.

Por esa semana, se celebraba en St. Canard lo que se conoce a nivel nacional como "Simposio Científico Universitario". No sólo asistían profesores y estudiantes de varias regiones del país. Sino que también estarían figuras importantes de la ciencia experimental en todas sus áreas, desde la matemática pura hasta la física cuántica. Todo lo que tenía que hacer Bushroot era secuestrar el Centro Científico por un día, no importaba cuál, y buscar una especie de algoritmo que el artefacto que F.O.W.L. le había entregado sabría encontrar en la mente de las personas.

Gente iba y venía por la calle, pasándole por al lado al pato mutante, sin tomarlo en cuenta. Bushroot sabía que necesitaría de la asistencia de sus queridas plantas para lograr su cometido.

Una patrulla de policía cruzó la esquina de la calle, estacionándose frente al Centro Científico. Bushroot, entrando en pánico, caminó rápido hacia el otro lado de la calle, buscando salir de allí lo antes posible sin ser visto.

Con lo que no contaba era con su poca capacidad de prestar atención en su estado de nerviosismo. Al estar viendo a los policías en lugar de hacia delante, Bushroot chocó contra una persona, cayendo ambos al suelo, incluyendo la cantidad de papeles que la otra persona llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho! – comenzó a disculparse el pato, recogiendo los papeles apresuradamente.

- No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa – comenzó también a excusarse la otra persona, quien a su vez recogía un sombrero marrón -. Oye, esto se te cayó…

La otra persona se cortó al ver con quién había chocado. Bushroot levantó su mirada, y notó la expresión de sorpresa de su interlocutora. Otra expresión de sorpresa apareció en su propio rostro al ver su sombrero en la mano de la joven.

Le había descubierto. Atrás de ellos, los dos agentes de la policía se estaban acercando a donde ellos estaban. En un solo movimiento, Bushroot le tapó la boca a la joven, y la arrastró a un callejón cercano. Reteniéndola entre sus manos, el pato mutante se escondió tras un contenedor de basura esperando a que los oficiales pasaran de largo.

Cuando fue así, Bushroot bajó sus defensas, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Eres Bushroot… - susurró la joven entre sus brazos.

El pato se volteó a verla con una expresión asustada. Esperaba que la joven comenzara a gritar, que le dirigiera una mirada de odio o de espanto. Pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada triste, cosa que Bushroot no entendía de dónde provenía tal sentimiento. Nunca antes había visto a esa joven.

- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó el pato.

¿Conocerte? – respondió la joven, mirándolo más directamente al rostro -. Eres uno de los criminales más buscados en todo St. Canard.

Ante aquello, Bushroot bajo el rostro con una expresión de derrota.

- Si, un criminal…

- Pero también sé que antes eras Reginald Bushroot – agregó la joven, tomando por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Doctor Reginald Bushroot. Uno de los egresados con mayor nota de la Universidad de St. Canard. Estudiaste Botánica y Química Pura – siguió la joven, dándole al pato una sonrisa condescendiente -. Mi mejor amiga estudia Biología, es una de tus mayores fans. Claro, que después de que te convirtieras en villano…

- No fue así exactamente lo que sucedió – contestó bruscamente el pato, comenzando a alejarse, pero fue detenido por la joven que le tomaba el brazo.

- Supongo que no – respondió, acercándole su sombrero marrón -. ¿Te parece si hablamos?

Minutos después, Bushroot se vio en una situación que no se esperaba. Estaba en el Parque Central de St. Canard, sentado en uno de los bancos viendo a los niños jugar. Y a su lado estaba una joven que, curiosamente, no le tenía miedo.

- ¿No me tienes miedo?

- ¿Debería? – preguntó la joven. Bushroot sentía curiosidad por saber quién era ella.

- Oye… ¿Cómo sabes mi historia?

- Soy estudiante de la universidad. Mi trabajo esta semana es ser reportera del Simposio. Tuve que investigar a varios científicos importantes egresados de la universidad para ayudar a mi amiga, quien va a hablar sobre ellos. Tú estás incluido. Como te dije, ella admira tu trabajo – la joven se volteó a verlo con amabilidad -. Y a decir verdad, yo también.

- ¿Qué? ¿Convertir a la gente en mutantes? – dijo con rencor el pato.

- No. Ayudarlos. Tu ilusión era acabar con la miseria del hambre del país – comentó la estudiante -. Y eso es algo digno de nombrar.

- ¿Y cómo explicas esto? – preguntó enojado el pato, mostrando sus manos en forma de hojas.

- ¿Los accidentes ocurren? – sugirió la joven -. Pero eso no significa que no pudieras seguir con tu trabajo.

El pato se quedó callado unos momentos. Las palabras de la joven no lograban apaciguar el resentimiento que tenía por dentro.

- La gente me odió por lo que me convertí… Cada vez que alguien me mira, veo el miedo y el asco reflejado en su rostro. No soy más que un monstruo para todos los que "quise ayudar".

Más silencio. A Bushroot le hacía bien ir al parque, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba por miedo a ser descubierto. Los rayos del sol ayudaba a su piel, y sentir la grama fresca bajo sus raíces le tranquilizaba. Le hacía sentirse en casa. Y sentado allí, con una joven estudiante, le hizo sentirse normal otra vez.

- No soy una persona que le gusta dañar a otros. Nunca he dañado a nadie. Siempre mis ataques han sido para que me dejen tranquilo. Y mi búsqueda de un amigo es imposible. Todos me tienen miedo.

La estudiante lo miró con soslayo.

- Supongo que no eres malo. No creo que lo seas. Quizás solo eres alguien… incomprendido.

La joven apoyó su mano sobre una de las del pato, sonriéndole con agrado.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser bueno, Bushroot.

Una alarma sonó en el reloj de la joven, quien tuvo que despedirse apresuradamente para ir a la universidad.

Bushroot se quedó sentado un rato más en el banco, viendo a las personas ir y venir, sin prestarle atención. Respirando hondo, el pato mutante disfrutó un poco más de los rayos del sol. Y parándose del banco, sonrió con malicia. Estaba consciente de que nunca iba a poder ser bueno otra vez. No mientras hubiera personas que lo miraran como un monstruo.

Y el monstruo iba a atacar el Centro Científico al día siguiente.

El día había llegado. Tenía que dar una especie de charla sobre los grandes científicos egresados de la Universidad St. Canard. Y gracias a la ayuda de su hermana y mejor amiga, Lucy logró conseguir la información necesaria, y con una redacción impecable. Como futura bióloga, Lucy no sabía redactar muy bien. Cosa que Luni, futura comunicadora, sabía hacer perfectamente.

El Centro Científico estaba rebosante de gente de todo el país, contemplando proyectos universitarios, propuestas científicas e intercambiando ideas. Lucy estaba más que emocionada al tratar con varias figuras famosas del mundo experimental. Luni estaba más que aburrida de tener que trabajar como prensa de la universidad. Ella y otros compañeros suyos de carrera.

Siendo casi las doce del mediodía, los invitados comenzaron a entrar en el auditorium del centro para la charla de las grandes figuras egresadas de la USC. Entre el público se hallaba una figura vestida con chaqueta larga y fedora color marrón.

Momentos después, el rector de la Universidad St. Canard hizo las presentaciones, y agradeció la presencia de todos los invitados.

- La señorita Lucianne Lorens, estudiante de Biología, les dará una pequeña charla de los grandes egresados de la prestigiosa Universidad St. Canard.

Una pata con rizos rubios y lentes subió al escenario, agradeciendo las palabras del rector. El extraño entre el público miró un reloj-cronómetro que llevaba en su bolsillo. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, daría la señal para que varios de sus colaboradores entraran en acción.

Las áreas de Física y Química pasaron de largo. Los presentes estaban encantados con el desarrollo de la charla. Hasta que llegaron al personaje egresado en…

- Botánica y Química Pura – dijo la voz de la pata -. Un científico con grandes expectativas en su investigación. Su ideal era ayudar a la población a través de la ciencia. Hablo nada más y nada menos que del doctor Reginald Bushroot…

El discurso se cortó por los gritos de reclamos de los invitados al Simposio. Lucy sólo podía ver con ojos desorbitados a todos los presentes que le insultaban.

- ¡Booo! ¡Fuera!

- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a hablar de ese sujeto aquí!

- ¡Es un criminal! ¡Eso es lo que es!

Bushroot no aguantó la rabia. El rector de la universidad hizo aparición, pidiendo nerviosamente a todos los presentes que se calmaran. Pero era inútil.

- ¡Con que un criminal!, ¿eh? – exclamó en voz alta una figura entre el público, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo.

La figura se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero, revelando su verdadera identidad. El público ahogó un grito, contemplando a la figura con pavor.

- ¿Bushroot? – susurró con sorpresa Lunizabeth desde el público.

- ¡Ahora verán qué tan villano puedo ser! – gritó el pato, presionando un botón de un reloj que tenía en la mano.

El centro entero comenzó a temblar violentamente. Las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse, y varias raíces y árboles comenzaron a entrar al complejo, capturando a todas las personas presentes.

Luni tomó del brazo a Lucy, y comenzó a correr saliendo del auditorium. Esquivando a varias personas y plantas, Luni se abrió paso hasta llegar al vestíbulo del centro. Pero una figura se interpuso en su camino.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – comentó el pato a las jóvenes, mientras se arreglaba las hojas de su mano.

- ¡Doctor Bushroot! – exclamó asustada Lucy, siendo callada por una mirada ruda de Luni, quien se volteó a ver al pato seriamente.

- Veo que nuestra conversación de ayer no sirvió para nada – dijo con desdén -. Creí que no querías hacerle daño a nadie.

El pato le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, y acercó su rostro al de la loba, mirándola con burla.

- Y no lo haré. Si colaboran conmigo, claro está.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, un árbol amarró a las dos amigas contra su tronco.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser bueno con la gente que me odia? Ya oíste los insultos en el auditorium.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que ser malo con las personas que no te hicieron nada? Pude haberte reportado ayer a la policía, y sin embargo no lo hice. Y mi amiga aquí te admira, ya te lo dije.

Bushroot se quedó viendo a la pata con curiosidad.

- I am the terror that flaps in the night…

Un humo azul comenzó a expanderse por todo el centro. Luni miró hacia el techo, creyendo que de ahí provenía la voz. Un suspiro de alivio salió por su boca.

- "Al menos Darkwing Duck podrá detenerlo…" – pensó la loba.

- ¡Soy la bacteria viral que infecta tu cuerpo enfermo!

- "¿Pero por qué tiene que decir frases tan ridículas?" – pensó Luni.

- I am Darkwing Duck!

El mallard enmascarado había aparecido justo detrás del pato mutante, dándole una patada en su espalda, enviándolo al otro lado de la sala, estampándose contra la pared de mármol.

- ¡Darkwing! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

El pato se volteó a ver a su interlocutora, y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? – preguntó de regreso la loba -. Cierto que me salvaste una vez, y te lo agradezco. Pero si no nos sacas de aquí cuanto antes, el centro caerá sobre nuestras cabezas.

Y era cierto. Las plantas no sólo habían destruido el techo y las paredes, sino también las columnas que sujetaban a todo la construcción como tal. El mallard tenía que actuar con rapidez.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

Los tres jóvenes vieron hacia arriba, captando la figura del Alcalde, quien fue atrapado por una de las dianas de Bushroot.

- ¡No te metas en esto, Darkwing Duck! ¡Ya has traído muchos problemas a la ciudad para tener que hacerlo aquí con personas de todo el país!

Tanto Luni como Darkwing iban a protestar, pero alguien se les adelantó.

- ¡Es Darkwing Duck! ¡Estamos salvados! – gritó alguien por algún lado.

- ¿Ese payaso? ¡Estamos perdidos!

- Genial. Tengo fans y personas a las que no les agrado.

- Y tendrás a dos personas más si no nos sacas de aquí – dijo Luni.

Darkwing iba a decir algo más, pero fue atrapado por una planta carnívora, que lo mantenía sujeto con un agarre fuerte. El mallard trató de luchar, pero no podía soltarse. Bushroot se le acercó, riendo maliciosamente.

- Veo que les gustas a mis plantas, Darkwing. Pero como aperitivo…

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Bushroot!

El mutante acercó su rostro peligrosamente a los del mallard, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio intenso.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

**¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se escuchó en la entrada del centro. Varios soldados Eggmen hicieron aparición, junto a un gallo bien vestido para la ocasión. Bushroot se volteó a verlos confundido.

- ¿Pasó algo en F.O.W.L.? – preguntó el mutante, preocupado.

El gallo le dirigió una sonrisa maligna con su pico de metal.

- ¡Oh, para nada, Reginald! Sólo que ahora… - comenzó a decir el gallo, presionando un botón. De repente, Bushroot se vio atrapado por una de sus plantas, sin posibilidad de escapar -. …ya no estás bajo el control de la misión.

- ¿¡Qué! Pero, no entiendo…

- Claro que no entiendes – respondió el gallo -. Resulta que vieron tu incompetencia. No eres un verdadero villano. La verdad es que les das lástima.

Los ojos de Bushroot se abrieron a más no poder. Varios soldados Eggmen entraron al centro con numerosas replicas del Brain Scanner, colocándolas en las cabezas de las personas capturadas.

- Me ordenaron que, luego de que fracasaras en tu misión, yo entrara en acción. Buscara el algoritmo, y destruyera todo el centro.

- ¡Pero no fracasé! ¡Logré apoderarme del centro! ¡Hasta logré capturar a Darkwing Duck!

Steelbeak miró con curiosidad al pato mutante. Era cierto que el pato había logrado apoderarse del centro. Y lo más sorprendente es que había capturado al héroe enmascarado. El gallo no podía permitir que sus superiores se enteraran de aquello. De lo contrario, no le darían su nivel dos.

- Mato a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Me libro del tonto mutante, y de Darkwing Duck. Los de F.O.W.L. estarán complacidos conmigo.

Un oficial Eggman se acercó al gallo y susurró algo en su oído.

- Al parecer estos "mentes brillantes" tampoco tienen el algoritmo. Muy bien. Vuelen el lugar.

Y sin más preámbulos, los Eggmen colocaron una bomba de gran magnitud a la mitad del vestíbulo. Luego, los villanos desaparecieron.

Bushroot trató de hablar con sus plantas para que lo liberaran, pero no lo consiguió. Steelbeak había logrado controlarlas de alguna forma que él no podía descifrar.

- Bushroot…

El pato mutante volteó su rostro, encontrándose con la de la loba. Bushroot no pudo más que bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

- Tenías razón. No quería hacerle daño a nadie. Esto se salió de control.

- ¿¡Que no querías hacerle daño a nadie! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, villano!

- ¡Darkwing! – gritó la loba, mandándolo a callar. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la loba -. El momento es ideal. Esta es tu oportunidad de ser bueno, Bushroot. De demostrar quién eres en realidad.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Soy un villano a ojos de todo el mundo! ¡Nadie va a defenderme!

- Yo lo haré – le aseguró la loba con seguridad -. ¿Querías un amigo? Me tienes a mí ahora.

El mutante se la quedó viendo sorprendido. No podía creer ni una palabra. Pero la mirada que le dirigió la loba expresaba la verdad de sus palabras.

- También… me tienes a mí… - dijo tímidamente Lucy al lado de su amiga, recibiendo expresiones de sorpresa por parte de la loba y del pato -. Yo te admiro, doctor Bushroot. Puedes contar con mi apoyo.

La loba le hizo un signo de asentimiento con la cabeza. Bushroot, sintiendo nuevamente confianza en sí mismo, utilizó su fuerza natural para deshacerse de las ramas que lo aprisionaban. Cuando estuvo libre, miró con desesperación a la loba.

- ¿Y ahora, qué?

- Tú y Darkwing han de trabajar juntos. Saquen a todas las personas de aquí, antes de que el centro se desmorone.

- ¡Si ese fenómeno se acerca un centímetro más a mí, voy a arrancarle todos los pétalos de la cabeza! – gritó exasperado el mallard.

- Por favor, Darkwing. Él no es tan malo como parece.

El enmascarado se quedó viendo a la loba por un rato, hasta que soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Bushroot se acercó a él, y lo soltó de las amarras.

- La forma más sencilla de sacarlos a todos es con ayuda de tus plantas – dijo Darkwing.

- Pero no sé qué ocurre. Ninguna me escucha. Sospecho que F.O.W.L. hizo algo al respecto.

Darkwing comenzó a ver a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en el sensor metálico que el mutante llevaba en una de sus piernas.

- Este debe de ser el problema.

Ambos patos trataron de deshacerse del sensor, pero no podían romperlo. Hasta que Bushroot tuvo una idea. Lanzando un silbido al aire, se escuchó un ladrido llegar a su lado. Se trataba de Spike, la planta carnívora mascota de Bushroot, quien al parecer le seguía haciendo caso. Y cómo no. La pequeña planta quería mucho a su amo.

Con sus poderosas mandíbulas, Spike logró romper la banda metálica de su amo, quien logró verificar con gusto el poder que volvía a tener sobre las plantas. Con su ayuda, la del mallard y el mismo mutante, lograron sacar a todas las personas antes de la explosión.

Bushroot y Darkwing habían desaparecido. El Centro Científico fue reducido a cenizas. Luni se quedó ayudando a las personas, cuando de repente fue arrastrada por alguien a un lugar más privado. La loba sonrió al encontrarse cara a cara con Bushroot. Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¿Ves que sí eres una buena persona? – le comentó.

- Si. Supongo que tenías razón.

De la nada, Luni se vio separada por Bushroot, cuando éste recibió un golpe que lo mandó al suelo. Frente a la loba, apareció Darkwing con su pistola de gas, apuntando al otro pato.

- Tus días de oscuridad se acabaron, Bushroot.

- ¡Darkwing, espera!

La loba se abalanzó contra el pato, tratando de detenerlo. Mientras que Bushroot se hallaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, viendo como el mallard trataba de quitarse a la joven de encima.

- Señorita Barker, debería dejarme hacer mi trabajo – reclamó el pato.

- ¡Por favor, escúchame!

Darkwing dejó de luchar, y se volteó a ver a la joven.

- Él nos salvó. Lo viste. Te ayudó a ti también. Escuchaste todo lo que dijo – comenzó la loba con desesperación, mientras el mallard la miraba con atención -. Él no es malo. Por favor, Darkwing. Sólo necesita amigos.

El pato enmascarado se volvió a ver al mutante. Y luego de varios segundos, bajo la pistola.

- Supongo que tendré que creer en sus palabras, ¿no, Reginald? – dijo el mallard, captando la atención del mutante, quien se lo quedó viendo con terror.

Sin dejarle responder, el mallard desapareció en una nube de humo azul. En seguida, varios policías aparecieron, capturando a Bushroot, y llevándolo ante el jefe de policía.

Allí, varias personas comenzaron a gritarle cosas terribles al mutante.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Él no es tan malo!

Una voz desconocida se oyó entre el público. Sorprendidos, los presentes se quedaron observando al rector de la USC defendiendo al criminal.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó incrédulo el jefe de policía.

- Lo conozco. Fue mi estudiante en la universidad. Reginald es incapaz de herir a nadie. Es un buen muchacho.

- ¡Pero es un monstruo!

- ¿¡Y lo van a culpar por eso! – gritó una muy disgustada Lunizabeth Barker, obteniendo la atención de las personas -. ¿¡Lo van a condenar sólo por ser diferente! ¡Él es una persona más! ¿¡Acaso no tiene sentimientos!

Las personas alrededor se quedaron calladas.

- Le salió mal un experimento. ¿Y qué? – continuó la loba -. Eso no es razón para menospreciarlo. Hay muchas personas que quedan con heridas y cicatrices luego de accidentes. ¿Los van a repeler sólo por eso? – les preguntó más tranquila.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

De entre el público, apareció un pato joven, que se acercó a la situación. La loba se quedó sorprendida viéndolo. Al igual que el rector de la universidad y el mismo Bushroot.

- ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó de mala gana el jefe de policía.

- Mi nombre, oficial, es Drake Mallard. Egresado de la Universidad de St. Canard.

Al principio, Drake parecía reacio, por alguna razón, a acercarse al mutante. Pero luego de varios segundos, colocó su brazo sobre el hombro del pato.

- Mi querido compañero Reginald y yo somos contemporáneos en nuestros cursos. Un chico tan tímido, ¡ha, ha! – rió el mallard, desarreglando cariñosamente el cabello del mutante -. Cuando tuvo ese accidente, sentí lástima por él.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a apoyar a Bushroot. Sobre todo los profesores que le dieron clase, y algunas personas que fueron rescatadas personalmente por él. Pero la policía no estaba convencida. Tampoco muchas otras personas.

- Siempre fui un mal villano – comentó el mutante -. Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. Todo lo que quería era un poco de comprensión. Un amigo.

Nuevamente el silencio. Lunizabeth se acercó al pato, colocando un brazo al otro lado de los hombros del mutante, mientras le sonreía.

- Pues tienes una amiga en mí, ahora.

- En mí también, Reg – comentó el mallard al otro lado.

- ¡Y en mí! – exclamó alegremente Lucy.

Los profesores de la USC se unieron. Y muchos estudiantes también. Hasta que todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear a favor del pato mutante, quien les sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Dejamos que el pequeño Bushy reingrese a la sociedad? – gritó Drake al público.

- ¡Siii! – respondieron todos con entusiasmo.

- ¡Un momento! – bramó el jefe de policía -. ¡No podemos permitir que deambule por allí! ¡Tendrá que pagar por los últimos daños que ha causado!

Drake y Luni iban a protestar, pero Bushroot se les adelantó. Acercándose un poco más al oficial de policía, alzó sus muñecas juntas.

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar mi condena por todo lo que hice. Con tal de que después, cuando sea libre, pueda volver a ser quien era.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo el policía, se sorprendieron del acto del mutante. Con inseguridad, el jefe carraspeó y colocó las esposas en las manos del pato.

- No hay problema, señor Bushroot.

Y a partir de allí, las cosas cambiaron para Reginald Bushroot. Seguía viviendo con sus queridas plantas en el invernadero. Pero ahora podía pasear tranquilamente por las calles de St. Canard.

El rector de la USC le había dado trabajo como profesor en las carreras de Biología, Botánica y Química Pura. A su vez, el pato ayudaba a mantener limpias las áreas verdes, y le daba consejos a los jardineros y amas de casa.

Ahora sí tenía amigos. Los estudiantes le buscaban para aprender más. Los profesores le respetaban. Y ya nadie lo miraba con miedo.

Pero lo que más agradecía era los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Aquellos que en verdad confiaron en él todo el tiempo. Y por eso, pasaba su tiempo libre con la familia Mallard, y su huésped loba, y su hermana la pata. Bushroot era finalmente feliz.


	11. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Sus últimos días en la cárcel eran historia. Las dos semanas que tuvo que pagar como condena por haber secuestrado el Centro Científico pasaron volando. Y al salir de la cárcel, tenía una vida asegurada.

El Centro Científico estaba siendo reconstruido. Y como colaboración, Bushroot utilizó a sus plantas para ayudar a los constructores. A su vez, diseñó los jardines del centro, los cuales ganaron un premio de arquitectura paisajista un año más tarde.

Reginald no sabía cómo agradecerle a Lunizabeth su confianza. Ganarse la amistad de la loba era uno de los regalos más preciados que el pato había recibido en su vida desde que se convirtió en un mutante. Era como si sus plegarias fueron finalmente contestadas.

Bushroot recordaba vagamente a Drake Mallard. Las únicas veces que lo veía era cuando se cruzaban en el campus de la universidad, pues el mallard estudiaba en otra carrera muy diferente a la de él. Y rara vez se decían algunas palabras en los eventos universitarios. Pero aún así, Reginald aceptó con gusto la amistad que el otro pato le brindaba. El mismo Drake agradecía tener a alguien con quien hablar que supiera un poco más sobre ciencia.

Reginald se sentía muy a gusto estando con Gosalyn Mallard, quien sentía admiración por el pato al ser una planta mutante. Aunque Luni le había pedido a la adolescente que no le llamara así.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Bushroot – saludó el rector de la USC.

- ¡Buenas tardes, señor! – respondió con entusiasmo el pato.

- ¿Qué tal las clases, Reginald?

- ¡Oh, de maravilla! Se siente bien transmitir conocimiento a otros. Aunque haya uno que otro joven problemático. Pero así es la vida universitaria, por lo poco que recuerdo.

Ambos profesores rieron a gusto. El rector d la universidad se alegraba de tener a alguien como Bushroot dando cátedra. Había sido un estudiante ejemplar.

- Eh… ¿profesor Bushroot?

A su espalda, el pato mutante se volteó a ver a una de sus estudiantes.

- ¿Si, dígame?

- ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo? – preguntó tímidamente la estudiante -. Es que necesito que me ayude en el trabajo que…

- ¡Claro, claro! ¡No hay problema! – respondió el pato, con un ligero tono rosado en su rostro, mientras miraba nervioso al rector -. ¡Ahora mismo te ayudo!

El rector se despidió de ambos, y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Mientras que alumna y profesor se quedaron despidiéndolo con nerviosismo.

Cuando el rector salió de su vista, el pato se volteó a ver a su alumna con una mirada seria. Tomándola del brazo, la llevó hasta una de las aulas oscuras con proyector, cerrando la puerta con llave tras él.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó exasperado el pato, pero se tranquilizó al notar cómo su estudiante le abrazaba por el cuello.

Calmando su furia, Bushroot le devolvió el abrazo con nerviosismo. Nunca antes le había ocurrido aquello, ni cuando era un pato común y corriente.

Desde el incidente con el Centro Científico, la gente lo miraba con otros ojos. Sobre todo esa estudiante que tenía entre sus brazos en ese preciso instante. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Y a pesar de que le ponía el estómago de cabeza y el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, le gustaba sentir todo aquello.

Separándose de la joven, el pato miró seriamente a la alumna.

- No necesitabas ninguna ayuda en tu trabajo, ¿verdad? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

La joven estudiante se lo quedó viendo divertida, lanzando una risa que hacía que las hojas en la cabeza de Bushroot temblaran de la emoción. Eso, y que había notado que, a pesar de que ya no estaban abrazados, ambos seguían tomándose el uno al otro.

- La verdad es que no. Soy más inteligente de lo que crees, Reg.

- Sé que eres inteligente. ¡Muy inteligente! – agregó el pato, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Pero supongo que hay otra cosa que querías decirme.

La joven se soltó de sus brazos, y caminó hasta la mitad del salón. Bushroot notaba el nerviosismo de la joven, y se preocupó. El pato se acercó, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, quien se volteó a verlo.

- Lucy… - susurró el pato con dulzura, cambiando su mano de lugar a la mejilla de la joven -. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Estamos juntos en esto.

Juntos en esto. A Reginald Bushroot le había sorprendido que alguien como Lucy Lorens le admirara. Y que más tarde le apoyara, y se convirtiera en su amiga, su confidente. Pero que después de un tiempo, y bajo mucho contacto, Bushroot haya comenzado a experimentar algo que nunca creyó que volvería a sentir.

Cuando era estudiante siempre fue un cobarde. Nunca le había dicho a la chica sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y cuando ocurrió su "pequeño desastre" en el laboratorio, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba como una flor. Pero una joven de rizos rubios le había reparado su delicado corazón. Y sin pensarlo, el mutante le declaró su amor a la joven. Sintiendo un rechazo cercano, el pato trató de prepararse para lo peor. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para una situación en la que su amada se lanzaba a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, mientras declaraba a su vez sus sentimientos por él.

Ahora estaban juntos. Y nadie lo sabía. Y es que Reginald temía que la gente rechazara a Lucy por querer a un pato mitad planta. A pesar de las protestas de Lucy de que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, Bushroot le pidió confidencialidad.

La pata lo miró con ternura, tomando la mano de su amado entre las suyas.

- No podemos seguir así, Reg – comenzó la joven -. Tenemos que decírselo a alguien. Por lo menos a Luni. Estoy segura de que ella nos apoyará. Podemos hacerlo en la cena de esta noche…

Bushroot no pudo evitar voltearse violentamente para no enfrentarse a la triste mirada de la joven.

- Te lo pedí, Lucy. Te lo he pedido tantas veces. Si se lo decimos a alguien, esto se acabará.

- No tiene por qué acabarse – comenzó a decir desesperada la pata, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Yo quiero que el mundo sepa que es a ti a quien quiero.

Reginald volvió a voltearse para ver a la pata directamente a los ojos. Y al notar que estaba llorando, la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres la única para mí – susurró, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo -. Es solo que… me gustaría esperar un poco más de tiempo… para reunir las fuerzas necesarias de enfrentar a todo el mundo.

No la vio, pero logró sentir cómo la joven asentía con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus palabras. Y así estuvieron un rato más, queriéndose en un amor que ellos sabían que estaba "prohibido" en cierta forma.

Lucy se acurrucó más en el pecho de su amado, suspirando con agrado. Mientras que Bushroot aspiraba el dulce aroma de sus rizos, sonriendo con ternura al tener en brazos aquella criatura tan increíble que era Lucy Lorens.

- ¡Ay, pero qué tierno!

Bushroot lanzó instintivamente su cabeza hacia arriba, con una expresión seria en sus rostros. Desde los rincones del salón, se escuchaban risas macabras. Reginald logró identificar tres tipos de voces distintas.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? – preguntó asustada Lucy.

- En serio, Bushroot. Deberías hacer películas románticas, Bushroot. Porque simplemente, esta escena lo que da es asco.

- Conozco esa voz… - susurró Reginald, colocando a Lucy tras él para protegerla -. ¡Sal de ahí, basura! ¡Tú y tus amiguitos!

De entre las sombras, tres figuras salieron a la vista de la pareja. Al ver de quiénes se trataba, Lucy ahogó un grito, mientras que Bushroot se quedó con su pose desafiante.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- ¿Por qué tan defensivo, Bushy? Creí que te divertías con nosotros.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, Bushroot creyó que todo había acabado. Al parecer no era así.

Frente a él se hallaban sus ex-compañeros del crimen; Megavolt, Quackerjack y Liquidator, todos con una expresión entre enojada y divertida.

- Linda novia, Bushy – se burló Megavolt, dándole a Lucy una de sus miradas enloquecidas. Pero Bushroot no se inmutó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- ¡Oh, Bushy! ¡Creí que te estabas divirtiendo con nosotros! – dijo Quackerjack en modo lastimero.

- Esa etapa ya pasó. Ya no soy más un villano – dijo Bushroot con mirada seria -. Es más, nunca lo fui.

- Lo fuiste en el momento en que solemnemente te uniste a nosotros en los actos despiadados que cometimos a lo largo de la ciudad de St. Canard – le respondió Liquidator con su voz solemne.

- ¿Qué crees que dirá el jefe cuando se entere? – preguntó Megavolt.

- No dirá nada. Hace tiempo que no ha venido al Normalverso, y no creo que regrese.

- ¡FOWL va a destruirte cuando se entere! – comentó con una risa el pato bufón.

- FOWL cree que estoy muerto – contestó pasivamente el mutante.

Sabía que si perdía la calma, se distraería, y los otros tres aprovecharían la oportunidad para hacerle daño a Lucy.

- Y ahora estás mejor, dices tú – comentó irónicamente la rata -. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Alargando su dedo índice, Megavolt soltó una descarga eléctrica hacia el pato. Bushroot tomó a Lucy entre sus brazos, y saltó alto alejándose de las descargas de la rata.

Quackerjack comenzó a lanzarles pelotas explosivas, pero Bushroot logró esquivarlas todas. Dejando a Lucy en el suelo, el mutante rompió el suelo bajo sus pies con sus manos, logrando que varias de sus raíces penetraran el suelo y crecieran a su libre albedrío.

Los tres villanos comenzaron a espantarse al sentir un temblor en el piso. Y fue cuando varias raíces y otras plantas provenientes del cuerpo de Bushroot comenzaron a atacarlos.

En cuestión de segundos, Bushroot tenía el control de la batallaa. Encarcelar a Liquidator en una jaula de ramas fue sencillo. Lo mismo con Megavolt, quien no podía atacar de ningún modo, pues los troncos de Bushroot no transmitían electricidad. Sólo faltaba atrapar al payaso de Quackerjack.

- ¡Reginald!

El pato se volteó repentinamente hacia donde provenía el grito, y vio con espanto cómo Quackerjack, con ayuda de uno de sus juguetes-robot, tenía atrapada a Lucy. El odio comenzó a fluir por las venas del mutante.

- ¡Déjala ir! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

- ¡Oh, pero si lo tiene todo que ver, Bushy! – respondió el arlequín -. Si yo la tengo a ella, te tengo a ti.

Bushroot apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba a lanzar uno de sus ataques al pato.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! – negó con un dedo el arlequín -.

Al escuchar cómo el robot aprisionaba más a Lucy produciendo un grito de dolor por parte de la pata, desistió. Quackerjack tenía razón. Si la tenía a ella, lo tenía a él también.

- Ahora, Bushy – comenzó a decir Quackerjack con una sonrisa macabra -. ¿Qué te parece si sueltas a mis compañeros?

Bushroot no tenía opción. Con una expresión derrotada, volvió a su forma original, dejando libres a Megavolt y Liquidator.

En cuestión de segundos, otro de los robots de Quackerjack tenía como prisionero a a Bushroot.

Intercambiando una mirada desesperada con su amada, Bushroot se sintió mal. Sentía náuseas. Por culpa de él, el amor de su vida iba a ser aniquilado. Por todos los pecados que había cometido, el ángel Lucy Lorens iba a morir también.

La joven pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que esto es culpa tuya – dijo la pata seriamente, casi enojada, recibiendo una mirada triste de su amado.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – dijo, cambiando su expresión a una más suave -. Te dije que estamos juntos en esto. No importa dónde esté ni lo que me pase, con tal de estar contigo.

Bushroot intercambió una sonrisa con la joven, sabiendo que había verdad en sus palabras.

- ¡Paren, por favor! ¡Tanta cursilería me da ganas de vomitar! – exclamó Megavolt.

- ¿Y qué haremos con Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Quackerjack.

- Propongo que al plantoso lo incineremos a fuego lento para causarle mayor agonía en cuanto a todo lo que realizó en su pasado, y será incapaz de realizar en el futuro debido a las decisiones poco acertadas que tomó – dijo Liquidator.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo incrédulos al perro de agua.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir las cosas de una forma tan complicada? – preguntó Megavolt.

- Muchachos, por favor. Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen a Lucy ir.

- ¡Oh, claro que haremos lo que queramos contigo! – comentó Megavolt, acercándose a él y señalándolo con su dedo índice -. Nos aseguraremos de que te arrepientas de haber abandonado a los Fearsome Four.

Megavolt iba a descargar toda su ira en el pato.

**¡CLANK!**

- ¡GYAAH! – exclamó la rata, al sentir dolor en su cabeza. Al mirar al suelo, vio un borrador de pizarra -. ¿¡Quién demonios hizo eso!

Volteándose violentamente, la rata se quedó mirando con intensidad a sus otros compañeros, que le hicieron expresiones de libre culpabilidad.

- Ya verán, par de idiotas.

La rata se abalanzó contra los otros dos, y el trío de los Fearsome Four comenzó a pelear entre ellos en una nube de golpes, chillidos y polvo. Bushroot y Lucy no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando de repente sintieron cómo una mano les tapaba la boca a ambos.

- No hagan ruido – susurró una voz.

Ambos patos asintieron en silencio. Las manos salieron de sobre sus picos, para trabajar en los robots. Con un sonido metálico, ambos juguetes se habían apagado, pero no habían liberado a sus prisioneros. Al colocarse frente a ellos, la pareja pudo notar que la persona misteriosa era una figura femenina vestida de negro, que comenzó a mover los brazos de los robots para liberarlos. Estaban teniendo suerte.

- ¡AUCH! – aulló Quackerjack, tomándose el pico con la mano y mirando lloroso a Megavolt -. ¿Era necesario que me mordieras?

Demasiada suerte. Aquello había acabado con la pelea de los tres villanos, quienes se quedaron contemplando en silencio la escena de los otros tres presentes.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó incrédulo Megavolt.

La figura negra trató de no perder el tiempo, y se apresuró en liberar a los dos patos.

- ¡Esa extraña persona está tratando de liberar a los prisioneros! – exclamó Liquidator.

- ¿No me digas? – ironizó Megavolt.

- ¡Oye, tú! – exclamó Quackerjack.

La figura había logrado liberar a los patos, y les señaló una salida del aula.

- ¡Gracias! – susurró Lucy, dirigiéndose a la ventilación del sistema de aire de la universidad.

Bushroot iba a seguirla, pero se volteó a ver a la persona que los había salvado. La figura de negro le insistió que saliera de allí.

- ¿Por qué nos has salvado? –preguntó el pato, recibiendo la respuesta que menos esperaba.

- Porque creo en usted, doctor Bushroot.

Y con esas palabras, el pato siguió a su pareja. Al escuchar a los tres villanos hablarle, la figura se volteó a verlos, intimidándolos con su mirada.

- Ahora – dijo la voz femenina – vamos con ustedes tres.

Los villanos se le abalanzaron, pero la figura negra era más rápida que ellos. Mucho más rápida. Moviéndose ágilmente, la figura logró que Liquidator y Megavolt chocaran entre sí, perdiendo sus capacidades de combate. Mientras que Quackerjack recibió múltiples golpes brutales, al punto de casi quedar desmayado.

Los tres compañeros se acercaron entre sí, gimiendo de dolor y miedo. La figura negra se les acercó lentamente, disfrutando del efecto que causaba en los villanos.

- No podrás con nosotros, los Troublesome Three… - comenzó a decir Megavolt con la voz temblorosa, pero se cayó cuando la figura se agachó ante ellos.

- ¿Los Troublesome Three? – soltó una risa la figura -. Debes estar bromeando.

- ¡Quizás nos derrotaste esta vez! ¡Pero cuando FOWL se entere, estarás perdida! – exclamó el Liquidator.

- Así que trabajan para FOWL… - gruñó por lo bajo la figura -. Pues les tengo un mensajito a los de FOWL.

Se acercó de forma más amenazadora al trío, quienes estaban temblando y soltando pequeños quejidos de terror.

- ¿De voz… o de texto? – dijo Quackerjack, poniendo en evidencia su nerviosismo.

- Díganle a los de FOWL que ahora tienen un nuevo enemigo. Alguien que tratará de detenerlos cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Ah… si?

- ¡Si! – exclamó la figura, haciendo que el trío saltase de espanto -. Y que sigan aterrorizando a la ciudad. De esa forma, conocerán la ira de Lupina.

Reginald Bushroot y Lucy Lorens se hallaban a una calle de la casa Mallard. Luego de salir del salón, ambos salieron corriendo de la universidad espantados. Al ir caminando por la ciudad de St. Canard, vieron las noticias en los televisores de una tienda de electrodomésticos, cuyo locutor anunciaba que la policía había recibido el llamado de que unos ladrones se habían adentrado en la Universidad de St. Canard, pero que al parecer habían logrado escapar.

- _Se habla de cuatro ladrones que entraron a la universidad a robarse los equipos del Edificio de Biología y Química…_ - anunciaba el locutor de televisión.

- Tres. Tres criminales. No cuatro – dijo Lucy seriamente.

- _…el rector de la universidad aseguró que iba a instalar agentes de seguridad del Departamento de Policía de St. Canard en horario nocturno, para proteger las instalaciones del lugar._

Tanto Reginald como Lucy se sentían aliviados. Se habían salvado. Y se lo debían a aquella extraña figura de negro, que los medios de comunicación denotaban como un ladrón más.

Al entrar a la casa Mallard, notaron el ajetreo que había en su interior.

- ¡Qué bueno que al fin llegan! – los recibió un alegre Launchpad, con la bandeja de comida en la mano, llevándola hasta la mesa -. Estábamos a punto de servir la cena.

- ¿Qué tal la USC hoy? – preguntó con curiosidad Drake.

- Al menos hoy salí más temprano que tú, Lucy – se burló amistosamente Luni.

Lucy le dio un apretón de manos a Reginald, y se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con su hermana.

- ¡Vamos, Reg! ¡Entra! – le animó Drake.

Pero Bushroot no se movió. Se quedó quieto contemplando la escena que tenía enfrente, lleno de amigos que le apreciaban. Intercambió una mirada con Lucy, que le dio una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Esa tarde, lo pudo haber perdido todo. Ambos pudieron haber muerto.

Todos se habían sentado en la mesa, y le estaban esperando. Bushroot se adelantó con una expresión segura en su rostro. Los presentes notaron que tenía algo que decir, y se quedaron callados prestándole atención.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Bushroot se armó de valor.

- Lucy y yo estamos juntos.

Silencio. Todos se lo quedaron viendo incrédulos, no pudiendo creer en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Drake, con una expresión de shock en su rostro. Bushroot trató de tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, sin tener mucho éxito.

- Lucy y yo somos novios.

Lucy se lo quedó viendo con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos. Repentinamente, se paró y se abalanzó sobre el pato, que la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse, ambos esperaban miradas de terror o negación por parte de sus amigos. Pero lo que recibieron fueron miradas de aceptación y ternura.

Luni fue la primera que se les acercó y los abrazó.

- Me alegro por ustedes – les contestó.

Luego, Gosalyn se paró y los abrazó también.

Drake se quedó sorprendido ante lo que oyó. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Aunque la evidencia de los pasados días decían lo contrario. Y aunque ya comenzaba a entablar amistad con quien antes era su enemigo, aún sentía que pisaba terreno inseguro. Pero las palabras del pato mutante, además de su mirada, le habían convencido. No era nada sencillo admitir algo así frente a un grupo de personas. Aunque creía que, estando frente a gente que le apreciaba de verdad, el peso no era tan grande.

Parándose de su silla, el mallard se acercó con seguridad a la pareja y, pasando un brazo por encima de todos, los abrazó.

Launchpad comenzó a llorar sonoramente de la emoción, y se unió al abrazo grupal, asfixiando a todos los demás.

- Launchpad… No nos dejas respirar… - dijo con dificultad Gosalyn.

- Si, LP. Cálmate un poco… - comentó Drake.

- ¡Es que… es tan hermoso! – continuó llorando el pelícano, causando una risa amistosa por parte de todos los presentes.

- Creo que es genial que Lucy y Reg estén juntos – comentó Gosalyn.

De la emoción, Lucy juntó el pico de Bushroot con el suyo en su primer beso. Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo la alegre escena. Al separarse, comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa para la cena. Pero Bushroot se vio retenido por un brazo que el mallard había colocado sobre su hombro.

- Bien hecho, Reg.

- Gracias – respondió apenado el pato -. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy, Drake.

- Supongo que no – le sonrió el mallard -. Pero me alegro que estés entre nosotros, viejo Bushy.

Y era verdad. Darkwing Duck no sólo había dejado de tener un enemigo más, sino que Drake Mallard se había ganado un amigo. Y su familia iba creciendo cada día.

Aún no estaba seguro de cómo Darkwing Duck se había dejado convencer por cierta loba en cuanto al tema de Bushroot dejando de ser un criminal. Pero se alegró de haberlo hecho. La loba no sólo había demostrado un nivel de compasión alto por los demás, sino también un criterio de justicia sólido al momento de enfrentarse con los civiles, protegiendo a un ex-convicto.

No sólo tenía la capacidad de cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas, sino que también lograba comprenderlas y llevarse bien con ellas. Drake agradecía su presencia.

Bushroot se sentía aliviado de haber compartido su noviazgo con sus amigos. Después de aquel día, comprendía lo que Lucy le trataba de explicar. Ellos merecían amarse. El mundo no tenía por qué impedírselo. No estaban haciendo nada malo. Pero Bushroot comprendió que lo hizo más que nada por los sucesos ocurridos en la universidad. No quería pasar por un momento como aquel, en el que nunca le había dicho las suficientes veces a Lucy cuánto la quería, que quería realizar su vida a su lado. Tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla… Antes de esa tarde, Bushroot tenía miedo. Pero más miedo le dio saber que estuvo a punto de no poder hacer nunca más todo lo anterior.

Pero las preocupaciones de Bushroot aumentaron. No solo FOWL sabría que él seguía vivo. Sino que parecía que los crímenes nunca se iban a terminar. Tarde o temprano, FOWL lograría encontrar ese algoritmo. Y a pesar de que Bushroot había comentado con sus nuevos amigos sobre el Proyecto Último, no tenía idea de qué se trataba, por tanto, no había forma alguna de tomar precauciones.

Más que nada, lo que le intrigaba a Bushroot era aquella figura de negro, con apariencia sospechosa. Cierto que los había salvado a él y a Lucy, y se lo agradecía eternamente. Pero Bushroot anhelaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel extraño personaje estuviera de su lado, y no del lado contrario a la ley.


End file.
